


The Memories Of Change

by Slash_bae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Creature Harry, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Dark Harry, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Slytherins, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hide and Seek, Homophobia, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Psychological Torture, Ron Weasley Bashing, Up for Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slash_bae/pseuds/Slash_bae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape had a son, the intended of the Dark Lord, before he was taken from him, will his son ever make it back to him?<br/>UP FOR ADOPTION</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter starts with Alexei's disappearance, and are Severus's memories of his son until he ends with his son and wife as a baby. Alexei's mother was Russian, and Severus is definitely Dark in this fanfic, so his son will be too x  
> Enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter starts with Alexei's disappearance, and are Severus's memories of his son until he ends with his son and wife as a baby. Should be updating every Saturday, if not I'll definitely have a reason!  
> Alexei's mother was Russian, and Severus is definitely Dark in this fanfic, so his son will be too x  
> Enjoy ;)

Severus Snape stared into the fire, with his brother in all but blood comforting him, his Alexei, the only thing left of his love was gone. While he didn’t cry Narcissi did, and Lucius allowed his son to relax as well as they mourned the loss of a boy they considered a son.

—————————————————————————————————————

“I cant believe I’m going to Hogwarts dad!” Alexei near bounced in his excitement before he was calmed with a single touch to his shoulder by his Father, reminded of how he needed to appear in public. “Calm Son” Alexei nodded before asking as many questions as he could think of, causing Severus to roll his eyes and silence his son with a reprimanding stare. They looked near twins, both slim,graceful and dressed in dark colours, although Alexei had enjoyed adding some blue to his outfit today, just to counteract the sweeping black of the robes he wore. They were in Russia, enjoying the locals and the magic of the town they were in. As they left the potions shop, buying some of the higher quality ingredients. Severus looked at his sons excitement, sighed again and decided that as all of Alexei's purchases were in his pockets he could allow him to gush, just this once.

—————————————————————————————————————

“Go away Dad!” Alexei Laughed as he ran around the grounds of Prince Manor staying just out of his fathers reach as he playfully ran away from the usually fearsome man whose face had been unfortunately been covered with a strange mixture of sad and mud. Severus Snape may be a menace at school but his 7 year old son had always broken his shields, even when he had proudly displayed his son to the Dark Lord for marking, he couldn't keep his face blank of the fierce emotion. His grace and fluidity as he ran, much faster than any other child his age. “Lyokha!” he barked, the boy stilled. “Yes Papa?” he turned to look at his Father with his expressive eyes, “We’re getting cleaned up and then you are going back to your homework. Sighing, he walked towards his Father “Fine Father” before reaching up to hug him, and promptly dropping a handful of mud down his papas shirt and running to the bathroom, laughing all the way.

—————————————————————————————————————  
Severus Snape watched his son reading in the firelight, it was Christmas Eve and his 6 Year old son had decided he would finish his work for the week in one night, so he had a break for the Yule celebrations. His childe diligently made notes in his slanted print, and unconsciously raised an eyebrow at one of the sentences in the book. “Father?” he called “You can come out now, I believe the book has got conflicting information in this passage.” gobsmacked, he had left the shadows and gone to explain the page to his son, never had he tried to sneak up on his son again, his mothers spy instincts were obviously deep set within him.

—————————————————————————————————————

“Daddy?” “Where’s Mummy?” Severus Snape flinched as the memory of his last meeting with his Katarina pushed past his occlumency shields. “Mummy was taken away by a bad man, but we’ll see her some day, and I know she loves you very much, Lyokha.” Alexei’s young face crumpled, “If she loves me, why did she go away?” Severus sighed, wishing his son had not asked where his mother was until he was old enough to understand, “All you need to know childe, is that your mother didn’t want to leave, and will always love you,” Humming a lullaby, his son, only 4 years old dreamed of his mothers love.

—————————————————————————————————————

“Greetings Narcissa, Lucius” Severus murmured, mindful of the sleeping child on his shoulder. Lucius drew his brother towards him and embraced him, understanding his pain. “Come, Alexei can stay in Draco’s room.”.  
Sitting in the private sitting room, Severus recounted his week, including Alexei’s many achievements in his speech. As he told of his sons ways of expressing emotions, he choked up whispered “He called me ‘dada’ today and then, then he told me there was ‘no mama no more’.” And so Severus Snape, began to cry. Crying for his loss, and crying for his son having no mother, at only 19 months of age.

—————————————————————————————————————

“My Lord” Severus praised, bowing slightly, as only the most trusted could do. “Severus” Voldemort greeted, “Your son, he can carry my heirs, yes?”  
“Of Course my Lord.” tilting Alexei's head he showed the Dark Lord where his sons cat ear lay, and on it the silver writing depicting Tom Riddle the Dark Lord smiled, “I cannot wait till I can make him mine.”

—————————————————————————————————————

“Katarina, when will it happen, the Dark lord is impatient to have proof of his Neko.”  
Soothingly, the long limbed female smiled gently at her husband, “Do not worry Severus, it will happen within the week.” Her ears flattened as her husband stalked towards her, the writing depicting Severus Snape as her life mate glinted, clear for only her intended, his family and the people she could trust with her life.

—————————————————————————————————————

As the Dark Lord left the Pensive memory, he smiled at his one day Father in Law,  
“Thank you for this gift Severus, Until he is mine, you will be regarded with the highest rank, as only family can receive, with even the Malfoy's second to you.”  
Killing the worthless light oriented witch, he created a horcrux in his mate, before making a personal mark on his heart.

—————————————————————————————————————

A small child lay in his arms, his child. Alexei Tobias Snape. He was a Neko, and a submissive at that, but none of this mattered. His son was the mate of the Dark Lord, and now he needed to tell him. One thing was for sure, he was down shit creek without a paddle.

—————————————————————————————————————

“Well Katarina, who’s his mate?” An irate Slytherin questioned his partner.  
“Tom Riddle, Severus he’s a very elusive man, I can’t find much on where he went after the end of his education” A thump sounded as said Slytherin hit the floor, “Honestly Severus, how rude, you’d think he was the Dark Lord with the way you’re acting” Laughing she doused him with water, before being silenced by her husbands whimper “My son is the Dark lord’s mate, why me?”

—————————————————————————————————————


	2. Chapter 2

Alexei’s eyes snapped open. He was in a semi-lit small muggle bedroom, how distasteful. The last thing he remembered was being taken from his dads side in Rome. They had been visiting the Zabini family with the Malfoys to give the three pureblood heirs some knowledge on their new dorm mates. They had walked from the townhouse to get some of the renowned gelato. Then he heard his companions exclaim, before his vision and consciousness disappeared and he woke in this disgusting room. Checking his glamour he was relieved to see that the tattoo from his mate was still there, though there were new scars and his ribs were showing! The convenient mirror opposite the bed showed a very different face to his own, it was the face of Harry Potter. Where was he?

—————————————————————————————————————

“Hello Harry my boy!” Harry Potter opened his eyes in the smallest of Dudley's bedrooms and said “Good morning Professor”. His mind didn't remember that his name was not Harry Potter, that Dudley was just a random muggle he had no relation to or that he hated the bumbling old man in front of him and that Vernon Dursley had killed the real Harry Potter a few months ago. None of the Magical Public knew of that incident, but the old fool had informed Alexei of why he had to play as Harry Potter before he lost himself except for the obvious reason of causing more pain for Severus, as he now had no one. No wife, as she had gone MIA in the first Wizarding War and now his beloved son was gone, taken by the man Severus Snape hated. ‘Harry Potter’ didn't know this though, Only Alexei Snape did, and he was locked at the very back of the boys mind. ‘Harry Potter’ had compulsions, false memories and a deep love to the parents he never met, with a hatred of Slytherins, all courtesy of the epitome of the light. Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore.

—————————————————————————————————————

Finally at Platform 9 and 3/4, Harry was excited to join the other people like him. Knowing he wasn't a freak like Aunt Petunia always said was nice, and hopefully, there wouldn't be any bullies at this new school, because they all had magic, so no one was different to him, he should fit in fine. Musing on what Hogwarts would be like Harry found a compartment and was happy to gaze out the window, and see the small magics being performed by the adults. Harry was content to think he would be no different to any of the other first years until a red headed boy, one of the many he’d seen in Kings Cross stepped into the small room. “Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full.” smiling at the chance to have a new friend Harry invited him in with no idea what was to come. “I’m Ron.” the boy said, “Ron Weasley.” At the very back of his subconscious, Alexei was sneering, at the front Harry wondered over his strange name, before deciding it must be a wizarding thing. “I’m Harry, Harry Potter.” he replied. Something very strange happened to the boy in front of him. His face seemed to swell up as he inhaled and his jaw dropped, very strange. “So it’s true, you have the, the…” Confused Harry replied but honestly, some of the wizards seem to be doing the strangest things, it wasn’t like he was a celebrity or anything. Oh, wait. His dreams of being normal shattered Harry focused on his new friend once more. “The, what?” hissing Ron whispered “The Scar” almost reverently. After some somewhat stilted conversation, and a lot of sweets to bond over, a girl arrived at the compartment door. “Has anyone seen a toad” she asked snootily “A boy called Neville’s lost one.” After getting Ron to perform a spell Harry and Hermione watched, both of them being muggle raised and excited to see some magic. Ron’s spell failed massively, and Hermione's worked just fine, after she fixed Harrys glasses. Then the she left them with a casual "And you should probably get changed into your robes, I suspect we'll be arriving soon."

————————————————————————————————————  
“Hermione Granger” shaking as her name was called, the rude girl from the train walked towards Professor Mcgonagall, sat on the stool, while muttering to herself. “Mental that one” commented Ron, nodding Harry turned his attention back to the sorting, Gryffindor! the sorting hat called out. With the presumptuous blond Draco Malfoy being sorted into Slytherin, it was Ron’s turn to brave the stool. Smirking at the comments on the many Weasleys by the sorting hat, Harry admonished himself for the strange behaviour, and watched as his first friend went to Gryffindor also. Finally it was his turn, as the hall, and Dumbledore sat up a little straighter and silenced.

—————————————————————————————————————

Difficult, very difficult the Sorting hat started as the hat was placed on his head. Plenty of Courage I see, not a bad mind either and talent yes… there’s talent and…. what’s this a thirst to prove yourself? but where to put you… Harrys mind raced he didn't want to go to Slytherin, but his mind was rebelling almost? Not Slytherin, not Slytherin. Not Slytherin Ay? You could be great you know, it’s all here, in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness. It’s where you belong Mr Potter. What was this? His parents were both Gryffindors, he cant belong their! Please not Slytherin, anything but Slytherin Well if you’re sure, better be GRYFFINDOR! And with more cheers than anyone else, he sat and took his rightful place at the table. He would belong here, he’d make sure of it.

—————————————————————————————————————  
“So how was your first Potions lesson ickle Firsties?”One of the twins asked. Ron, seeming happy for some reason, unlike normal Gryffindors after a Potions lesson replied, “Snape was fine, don’t know what you’re going on about, lectured us on ‘Foolish wand waving’ gave Slytherin loads of points.” Ron paused to eat some more of his chicken. “But that was really it, he’s a bad teacher but he wasn’t happy at all.” The twins had started confused but grown silent as the noticed the brooding presence behind their brother. “Im a bad teacher am I Weasley? This is why I dislike you Gryffindors, you never use those things called eyes.” Snape then swooped off to the Head table. Without taking points. “Bloody hell” Ron said he didn't even take points.

—————————————————————————————————————

Harry was walking by himself around the halls when he walked straight into Professor Snape. Feeling strangely comforted, Harry made no effort to move until Snape cleared his throat. “Potter” he spoke slowly, icily “Move.” Suddenly in a hurry Harry moved away from his hated Potions professor. “Sorry Sir,” he murmured to his feet. “Missing your family Potter? You’ll go to anyone will you!”. Remembering the abuse from the Dursley’s Harry shouted “I have a family that hates me Sir! Not that anyone would love you enough to stay with you!” Professor Snape’s silence caused Harry to halt his staring contest with his crossed arms and decided to look at his teacher. The man looked like he had just been cut, Raw. “No one loves me do they Potter? I’ll have you know I have a family, but they have been TAKEN FROM ME. Imagine having someone and they being taken from you, that’s worse than never having anyone.” Then he billowed away, saying “50 points from Gryffindor,” as he left. Harry didn’t tell anyone about what happened.

—————————————————————————————————————

After several Atrocious lessons with Professor Snape, who's temper had grown worse, It was time for the Gryffindors first charms lesson. Professor Flitwick was not expected, he was excitable, old and often fell off the pile of books he stood on to see over the desk. Starting his lesson, Flitwick began his speech on Charms. “One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers?” Harry glanced at the know-it-all muggleborn next to him, honestly why was she so desperate to seem clever? It was all book smarts, none of it useful in real life. Flitwick continued after some muttered ‘yeah’s’. “Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone. Lets do it!” Sighing next to Harry Ron rolled his eyes at the very familiar movement. The incantations, they needed some work. “The swish and flick. Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then.”  
Harry glanced at the blonde slytherin two seats over from him and they shared a long suffering glance. Malfoy, seemed confused and shaken almost as if he was seeing a ghost. Malfoy regained his composure (though don’t let him hear you say he lost it- after all, Malfoys never lose composure in public) and enunciated “Wingardium Levio-saaa.”  
Around the room, Purebloods and Halfbloods were having the same problems as muggleborns, their feathers were not going anywhere.  
Harrys red headed friend was having trouble with his spell, and a spotty muggleborn criticising him was not helping his stress levels. “Wingardrium Leviosar.” Ron’s frustration grew as the feather sat on his desk stupidly, so he bearishly resorted to jabbing at it with his wand, still butchering the incantation as he went on. Hermione sighed and turned to face him “Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you’re saying it wrong. It's Leviosa, not Leviosar.” Ron was annoyed, grumpily, with his face on his books, replied “You do it then if you're so clever. Go on, go on.”  
Hermione straightened up and swished her wand. Hermione carefully articulated the spell “Wingardium Leviosa.” The feather glowed and rose up, Flitwick ecstatic fell off his book pile, again and squeaked “Oh, well done! See here, everyone! Ms. Granger's done it! Oh, splendid!” Spurred on by his housemates success, Seamus began to swish and flick at his feather. “Wingard Levosa. Wingard Levosa.”Flitwick was still congratulating Hermione, so no one was watching as the poor boys feather exploded, snickering under his breath, Harry blessed the poor soul.

—————————————————————————————————————

As Ron made Hermione cry after charms, Harry felt that it was his duty to save the girl from the troll. He didn't like her though, she was too rude and all she needed was some friends. Harry wasn't sure they should be him and Ron though. They found Hermione, and the troll in the girls toilet, where it was smashing the toilet stalls. As they went in, the troll urned and then smashed the remaining stalls. Lost on what to do, and desperate, the boys started throwing debris at the troll. “Hey, pea brain!” Ron threw a hefty chunk of wood and hit the troll on the head. This gave Hermione the time to escape. Hermione escaped from the stalls to under a sink, but the troll saw her and tried to smash her. Conveniently making more debris for the boys to throw. It cracked the sink next to Hermione, barely missing her. Harry cringed, that was close. getting out his wand, Harry ran forward and tried to grab the trolls club but was picked up instead. “Whooa! Whoa, whoa!” he landed on the troll's head, and was hurled forwards and backwards causing his was to go up the troll's nose. Disgusted Ron muttered “Ew.” attracting the troll. The troll snorted, and whipped around.  
The troll got Harry off its head and held him, upside down. It swiped at Harry.He tried to get free,which caused the troll to swipe again.  
Ron grabbed his wand. Under the sink, Hermione waved her hand calling “Swish and flick!” Ron, remembering the lesson that caused this mess carefully said “Wingardium Leviosa!” The club was lifted out of the troll's hand and comically hovered above its head. The troll looked up, confused, as always just as the club came crashing down onto its already ugly face. Ron, with his simple ways, simply said “Cool.” Then the teachers arrived, they were suddenly very repentant and didn't think such a dangerous thing would be cool, Oh no.

—————————————————————————————————————

Harry was pissed, he had gone along with Ron and Hermione’s beliefs that it was Snape who was trying to steal the stone, he didn’t believe that the man in the corridor would do that, but what did he know. Hermione had just left him in the Potions room to go help Ron, he wasn't that worried about him anyways. Now he was stuck alone in a room with that bloody mirror and an angry spirit that smelt of garlic. Now the whining face was talking to him “You are Harry Potter, yes?” his voice was high pitched and was grating on his nerves. “Yes, Voldemort.” Harry spat at the killer of his parents. “You are not! You are one of mine, I can sense it! You have my mark” Using some magic Harry felt his shirt undo and a sense of cool magic wash over him. Alexei had woken up. throwing himself to his knees, Alexei cried out “My Lord, I am sorry, he took me and changed my memories!” Voldemort smiled, happy to have his submissive mate near him, “We must stage a fight Alexei, you understand? The bumbling fool will change you again I’m afraid, but I will know, ok?” Sad, he nodded, “Please make me Harry Potter again, I can’t hurt you as myself.” Voldemort was also upset, and so he attacked his mate, carefully of course, before leaving as Quirell died. Now wondering where the Potter boy was and why did Dumbledore need a replacement?

—————————————————————————————————————

Harry woke up in the Infirmary and blinked, turning over he saw a lot of get well cards and presents. Then Dumbledore entered the room. “Headmaster!” he cried, “Are Ron and Hermione ok?” Dumbledore smiled, his pawn was fine and his hated enemy was none the wiser on the fact that Harry potter was dead. This was very, very good news.

—————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the semi-bad quality, most of this was done at 1 o'clock this morning. Oops. The quality will get better when I don't have to just watch the movies (I lost the books when I moved last May) and copy the scenes and edit slightly to make Harry a little less annoying. It will be easier to write then I promise! Next Saturday is Second Year, and some Happy times with Sevvy! I'm excited already!  
> Have a nice weekend and if you see any mistakes, comment on them please! XX


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still struggling with the motivation for this non-creative stuff, sorry for the TERRIBLE quality,  
> Even i'm bored by this, can't wait for the more juicy stuff.  
> Was ill on Friday, so couldn't write, now I have a pounding headache and am tired considering I got 7 hours of sleep and It's now 11:44pm.  
> At least it's half term. Thank God for small blessings I guess?
> 
> Also this is 6 PAGES written non-stop -Praise me.

Harry Potter was not having a very exciting summer. He had got a new room, by threatening the Dursley's but was now trapped in there. All alone. For 7 weeks. He was bored, and when he was idle he always felt a pressure at the back of his mind. He HAD to do something! His room was spotless. He’d practiced yoga positions. Now he had decided that he may as well build up his body, if he had any more run ins with a dark lord this year, he may as well be able to run OUT of them. Weightlifting the old chair and doing press-ups was all he had to pass the time now.

—————————————————————————————————————

Harry was still sitting in his room, and the pressure in his head had risen to a pounding. No more exercise for now. Curling up on his bed, suddenly, like a rush of flowing water, Harry Potter disappeared. In his place was the impressive Alexei Snape. Who was very angry. Meanwhile Dumbledore saw one of his monitors on the Snape boy go off, and sighed. Now he had to deal with an irate teenage Snape.

—————————————————————————————————————

“Hello Harry, or should I say Alexei?” Dumbledore smiled a sickly sweet smile, infuriating the stiff as a board boy on the bed. He had unfortunately had to get his pawn to stay still after he launched at him. “Anyway, you aren’t getting to leave this room for the toilet or for meals now. You’ll get food out of there,” he pointed to the cat flap in the door “and you can use the bucket for the toilet, it’ll empty every day, and you’ll have 10 minutes to wash under the cold water that’ll come out of that spout.” Smiling he left the boy as Harry, and went to tell the Weasley boys that Harry was simply on vacation, and couldn’t answer their owls. Couldn’t have him be ‘saved’ could he?

—————————————————————————————————————

Severus Snape was angry. Mcgonagall couldn’t take the Potter brat to Diagon Alley so now he had to. He had been working on an extremely delicate potion that now had to be put in stasis while he took the arrogant child to buy his school things. He couldn’t even let him out of his sight! God forbid a death eater took him, ‘he’s the only one who can save us Severus’ the old coot was deep set in his mind as well!  
Knocking on the door of 4 privet drive, he sneered at Lily's sister and went upstairs to potters room. “Potter, come out, We’re going to Diagon Alley.” The door had unbeknownst to Snape been changed to appear normal, and his room glamoured to appear like a spoiled prince lived there, instead of a starved and beaten boy. “I’m here Professor Snape,” he murmured demurely. “Follow Potter, I have potions to return to.”

—————————————————————————————————————

They had bought all of his school things, though they still needed to buy a new cauldron, Neville had destroyed his last one. As they walked along, they ended up next to the Malfoys, causing Lucius to greet his Professor. “Severus, there has been news on Alexei.” whoever this Alexei was he was obviously important, as Snape visibly stiffened and Draco looked at his shoes to compose himself. “I found his magic signature in Surrey, but it was glamoured, like it broke through and then got masked again.” sighing, he smiled wanly “At least we know he’s in England not Italy.” Snape grimaced and then with a swish of his cloak called “Follow me Potter,” and left. In the distance, when he turned, Harry saw the Malfoys and Weasleys fight and then was pulled away by a charm from Snape.

—————————————————————————————————————

At platform 9 3/4, Harry was sitting alone in the Golden trios cabin. He hadn’t received word from Ron or hermione, though Hermione had been in France, giving her a slight excuse. “Hey Mate,” Ron spoke jovially as he entered the compartment.  
Scowling, Harry raised an eyebrow “Anything you’d like to apologise for, Weasley?” Ron started, the likeness to Snape and the Malfoys was incredible, and off putting. “What have I done?” Harrys anger increased, the ignorance Ron was displaying was infuriating! “You didn't mail me, or call,” turning away, Harry stared out the window when Ron muttered, “Bloody hell, you’d think it was his time of the month with the way he’s acting.”   
When Hermione entered, she apologised, even though it wasn’t sincere Harry knew that at least she realised she should have tried a bit harder, and pointedly only gave short answers to questions about his holiday as he stared out the window, still feeling the ache from Vernon’s fists on his back.

—————————————————————————————————————

On the first day, Harry was still angry at Ron and so wasn’t looking where he was going. In an instance nearly identical to last year, he walked straight into a teachers chest. Fortunately - or was it unfortunately? - Harry had not walked into Snape, but into the garishly dressed Lockhart. The blonde looked down at him, grimacing, but when he saw the scar he began beaming. Shaking his hand jovially he exclaimed “Nice to meet you Harry!” flashing him a wide smile he continued, causing Harrys wrist to feel like it was going to break, and his hand fall off. “I can help you with your fame Harry, after all we are both celebrities and remember. Celebrity is as Celebrity does.” Nodding Harry thought rapidly for an excuse to escape the conversation, so hurriedly said “I must go to lunch Professor Lockhart, I’ll need my energy for your class after all!” With a happy wave and smile, Harry escaped.

—————————————————————————————————————

Sitting out by the banks of the Black Lake- alone of course - Harry was staring at the murky depths, pondering the meaning of life. He was enjoying his solitude, but hating it even more at the same time, when he heard a soft sibilant voice. ~Don’t be afraid hatchling, I mean you no harm~ turning to his left he saw a beautiful snake, starting in shock, he relaxed seeing it was not poised for attack. He saw that the snake was tiny, obviously only a baby, so he calmly replied ~My name is Harry Potter, what is yours young one?~ the snake was small, but gave an aura of danger off that made him feel that until they were friends, he would not feel completely safe. ~The lizard I befriended called me Shui before I ate him~ She replied nonchalantly, like killing your friends was normal. But then, when you’re a young snake, getting close enough to adult lizards must be hard. ~What species are you~ Harry was curious the eyes were light blue, the head a blue-green and the body an orangey colour. ~I am a magical cross between the mundane Boiga Cyanea and the magical venomous water snake. My species has no name. I shall turn all cyan when I reach my eighth cycle so I can blend with the trees and the water soon. My venom would have been tiny had I been a Boiga, but as I’m a cross, I can kill a man~ she hissed smugly. Harry didn’t mind this, could be incredibly useful to be honest! ~If you promise not to kill anyone without command, would you like to accompany me as a familiar?~ If a snake could smile, Shui was ~Yessssss master~ she replied before coiling herself around his wrist, simply appearing as a strange bracelet as she slept, being part nocturnal, she would do that until she felt a threat to her master or needed to eat. 

—————————————————————————————————————

Harry, had been relaxing in an alcove after the Halloween Feast, leaving early to escape the strange looks from Ron and Hermione. He was reading serenely, whispering to Shui about the book and what it meant, if she were sorted she would be a Ravenclaw for sure! He first heard splashing, then was alerted by the scent of fear from Shui ~The spiders are fearful, watch them flee master, they flee from the king!~ glancing up from his book he saw a convoy of spiders who were indeed fleeing. He could see water soaking the floor and finally looked up to the wall, seeing the cryptic words, freshly painted in- blood? ‘The Chamber of secrets has opened, enemies of the heir beware’ seeing Mrs Norris strung up on the wall. harry decided that this was too weird, and he should probably retire to his dorm lest he be blamed for this. As he walked he asked Shui quietly ~Who’s the king?~ but of course the Snake had been up for hours past her bedtime talking to him, so was slumbering serenely on his wrist. Shaking his head at the lazy snake, Harry went to the Dorm and simply went to sleep, he had all his homework done anyway.

—————————————————————————————————————

After the attack on Mrs Norris, there were several more, most of which Harry found himself awkwardly near to. First it had been Colin Creevey, the first year had been annoyingly obsessed with him. Harry had been in the infirmary for a stomach upset when Colin came in. Next had been Nearly-headless Nick and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Harry had discovered them in one of the halls. Finally Hermione and Penelope Clearwater, had been found, causing quidditch to be cancelled. Harry was genuinely upset about Hermione, but he knew that this way she was safe in the infirmary, so he was fine.

—————————————————————————————————————

Everything was going well for Harry, Snape was being civil to him, his new best friend was with him all the time, Ron was gone and he was prepared for his exams! Nothing could bring him down. Except for a detention with Snape. The fates, ever present in his life, decided it was for the best if Snape’s decent mood ended. So, Harry got a detention- for BREATHING too loudly because it was DISRESPECTFUL.  
Honestly. You’d think the man was reminded of some horrible experience every time he saw him. Harry had conveniently forgotten about the meeting with Snape in his first year. Strange…

—————————————————————————————————————

Harry arrived at Snape’s office for his detention. With a “Come in Potter.” barked at the door when he knocked, he entered, expecting to be greeted with some cauldrons to scrub. Instead he was rewarded with too armchairs by a fire and a room free of jars full of disgusting ingredients. Snape was sitting in one of the chairs scowling into the fire. “Instead of a detention, you have a mind session with me Potter. Headmasters wishes of course.” Snape didn’t look very happy, looked too much like Vernon for Harry to be comfortable. Snape continued “I will be giving you a compulsion potion, mild of course. It will cause you to answer my questions, but they will be general unless I follow them up with more specific questions. Clear?”  
Harry was shaking with fear, but he nodded “Yes sir.”

—————————————————————————————————————

“Have their been any changes to your body recently? Any discomforts?” Snape knew that this was a horrible question to ask a pubescent boy, as a change could be anything from wanking, to pubic hair and attraction. It was very dangerous ground. Harry sighed, “Yes Professor Snape, they worry me.” Snape wished he could have used a potions similar to veritaserum, so he wouldn’t have to deal with vague answers. “What are they Potter, we don’t have all night.”  
“Well sir, my tail bone aches, my ears itch and I can hear higher, my vision is changing, but that doesn't worry me. It’s a good thing! And well…” his voice dropped to a whisper in embarrassment “I’m going curvy, the others are getting broader, but I’m just getting more muscled but staying.. soft almost.” Severus was worried. These were symptoms of a neko, he was waiting for his own son to develop them soon enough before he disappeared. Not only was Potter somehow a neko, he was also submissive. When the Dark Lord heard this, he would be hysterical. A submissive neko will always follow their mates views. No wonder Potter was getting drawn to attack sites, the attacker was his mate! So Potter would eventually grow to hate mudbloods, Priceless!

Instead of telling the brat this, Severus decided to simply tell him that he believed that it was a sign of his inheritance and that he should tell no one else of the developments. Telling Potter to come back in a month for any changes, he continued with his assessment of the boys mental health.

—————————————————————————————————————

The Gryffindor common room was a somber place when Harry left the Dorm to go to his meeting with Snape. Everyone looked up as he passed, “What is it?” everyone stared at him like he was mad, A 5th Year girl piped up “You can’t leave, no one can. Why aren’t you with Ron? Ginny was taken! Where are you going anyway!” there were some murmurs of agreement from around the room. “I have a pass allowing me to leave at any time from Professor Snape. I’m going to a meeting with him, and me and Ron aren’t even friends! It’s sad that Ginny was taken, this is the first I’ve heard of it, but I have other responsibilities.” There was a shocked silence at his outburst, before Harry stormed out, intent on finding out what was happening to him.

—————————————————————————————————————

Harry ended up staying the night in Snape's Office, after he was told about his inheritance he fainted. Snape could see that he was losing sleep, so simply put an alarm on him and went to his own quarters to sleep.

In the morning, Harry used a refreshing and deodorising charm before conjuring a toothbrush and freshening up. Snape came down and prepared himself for the onslaught of questions from the twelve year old boy he had grown strangely fond of. “Sir?” Harry asked tentatively “How did you know that I was a neko?” Severus had prepared himself for the onslaught of memories caused by the question, he smiled carefully and sat back. “My wife and son were nekos Harry. My son’s your age, I needed to know the signs so I could complete the necessary steps at the right times.” he shook his head to clear his mind. “Sir, what do you mean by were?”  
“Remember last year when I told you that my family were taken from me? I apologise for shouting but, my son had just been taken, I was sore.” taking a deep breath, he let old memories loose. “Me and my wife discovered we were having a son, she was my mate, she was a neko. We discovered his mate, and they met. His mate was older than he was, but you cannot object to a soul bond like that of a neko mate. His mate had to leave and my wife was kidnapped or killed-I don’t know- leaving me with a baby to raise. My son, Alexei, grew up a fair and intelligent boy.” Summoning a picture of his son, he gave the one where Alexei had discovered his ears for the first time to Harry to look at. “That was when his ears first developed, I raised him until he was 10. We bought his supplies and were visiting the Zabini family in Italy with the Malfoys and the boys went to get ice cream. Someone appeared behind them and took Alexei. Now he’s gone. Mr Malfoy is looking for my son because I have to work.” Stunned into quiet, Harry left Snape’s office and returned to the dormitory, passing the confused Gryffindors in a pensive silence.

—————————————————————————————————————

It was the end of term feast when Dumbledore made an announcement. Harry had been alienated by the Gryffindors, but had Professor Snape and Shui for company. He was fine. “Ginny Weasley is alive and well, she was rescued from the chamber and the possessed item with her has been expelled from the school. Please make the time to congratulate the Weasley family. This is a great show of the power of love. Unfortunately Professor Lockhart will be continuing his adventures next year and will not be joining us. Enjoy your last meal at Hogwarts!” Harry thought the entire speech was just for publicity and that most of it was pure bullshit. Rolling his eyes in a Snape like manner, he continued eating his meal with the delicacy and manners of a Slytherin, which was not unnoticed by the green clad house or his fellow Lions.

—————————————————————————————————————

Harry was ‘home’ with his abusive relatives- fun. He resigned himself to a summer of horror, again. Alexei was weakly battering against the wall of his cage, needing to be physically close to his sire, before his neko started to die. The dark mark connected them to the dark Lord giving him comfort and energy that only Tom could give him. Meanwhile Snape was wondering about how Harry could possibly be a neko, Lily and Potter certainly weren’t. Very, very curious. he’d have to have his Slytherins accept him, the Gryffindors most certainly wouldn’t. The Malfoys were missing Alexei, and Narcissa still cried when she saw a picture of him, Draco didn’t play Quidditch on the pitch because of the memories and Lucius spent all his time looking for his godson. The Weasleys went to Egypt. And a curious Azkaban prisoner found the ultimate prize in the front page. Dumbledore just ate drugged Lemon sherbets and plotted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this out before midnight ITS STILL SATURDAY!  
> Somehow fit this in!  
> If its shit-tell me :)  
> If its good-tell me :)  
> if you see an error-tell me :)  
> If you want to tell me that slash is wrong and I'm a sinner-kindly fuck off. 
> 
> Leave me alone I'm ill.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Short chapter but it was always supposed to be in my notes, so it's not like I couldn't be bothered.  
> More like a filler chapter than anything else, but, shit is going down next chapter!  
> So you can look forward to that!  
> I do have a twitter- If you like that sort of thing- its @Slash_bae  
> I dont do stuff on it that often, but ah well, might put teasers for chapters on it.  
> *Shrugs*  
> Enjoy!

“BOY! Get down here!” Harry rose from his bed and sighed, today had been a good day, no beatings, and he’d been allowed to just sit in his room after he finished his chores. “Yes Uncle Vernon! Could you unlock my door please?” he called, cursing his insane and stupid relatives. Honestly, they want him downstairs but don’t unlock the door he’s trapped behind. ~Wish me luck Shui~ hissing, he left the newly unlocked bedroom. “Freak, you cracked your Aunts china! You’ll pay for this!” Behind Vernon, Harry could see Dudley smirking. Scowling at the fat boy, he suddenly felt a burning rage take over him, like his rage and another combined. Listening to the soft voice in his head, Harry stretched his arm out and focusing his anger and the energy he now recognised as magic towards his hand, before willing it to do his bidding. Feeling the comforting warmth settle in his palm, the voice congratulated him and Harry began to torture his relatives, knowing that the Ministry wouldn’t know. It was accidental magic after all. What Harry didn’t know was that he had just created his own variation of the cruciatus curse. It burst nerves, one by one, slowly and then began boiling the blood. It was a monstrous curse, but it allowed Harry to get his possessions out of his room and the cupboard, and collect some food. The Dursleys had suffered enough for now. Walking out the door with a sadistic smile on his face, he knew that he couldn’t wait for them to make a mistake next summer.

—————————————————————————————————————

It was late when Harry finally reached the forest. He had shrunk his trunk and carried Shui round his neck under a glamour so he could talk to her -now that he had brought his magic forward it was so simple to use! Cushioning the ground, Harry summoned a blanket and lay on it. Casting a warming charm, he settled on the floor with Shui, who needed to share his body heat.

—————————————————————————————————————

Harry woke up with a fluffy pillow curled next to him. A smelly, clumpy pillow. Blinking awake, Harry realised that he didn’t have a fluffy pillow, and he only had a snake. Furry animals weren’t for him. Snapping fully awake, he stretched his hand out and readied his magic. Hissing for Shui, he sent a burst of magic at the mangy dog to wake it. The dog woke and turned to see the human it had slept to. They truly made a terrifying image. The child may have only been 13 at the latest, but with the impressive snake reared up on his shoulder, and his hand outstretched with magic crackling around him, the dog was scared and lowering itself to the floor, it whined.

—————————————————————————————————————

After spending a week at the park, Harry was sick of just staying still. He felt dirty-cleaning charms did everything, but they didn’t feel the same. He was going stir crazy despite being outside. Pacing, the dog, who he’d called Sucio. Meaning dirty in Spanish. He had been tempted to call the dog ‘Sucio Pervertido’ - dirty pervert. Seeing as he found the dog sleeping next to him, and it watched him constantly, the name fitted. Pacing, it seemed the dog had had enough. It ran over to where Shui was snoozing, picked up the wand she was protecting, and ran. Shui woke and rose up ~Who steals Masterss sstick!~ Running, Harry only had enough time to hiss ~Follow me, quickly~ at his confused familiar, as he continued in hot pursuit of Sucio.  
After around ten minutes of running, and a hasty cleaning charm, Harry arrived at the road, where Sucio was standing facing towards him, delicately holding the tip of the wand between his teeth. Rushing over, Harry grabbed his wand. As he rose a large bus appeared before him. Harry had heard of this mode of transport before, so calmly stepped up and produced two sickles for the trip to the Leaky Cauldron. As his stomach flipped, he vowed to never take the knight bus again, he couldn’t deal with a queasy stomach, whining Sucio and complaining Shui, however amusing her complaints may be!

—————————————————————————————————————

Harry was standing in front of his bath in the en-suite at the Leaky Cauldron. Next to him Sucio was glaring at him reproachfully, and in the filled sink Shui, was relaxing, crying out ~Sweet water! Master you are so kind! Why does the dark one not love the water! Wash me master! Wash me instead!~ It was hard to keep a straight face around her sometimes. Glancing between the bath, sink and Harry, Sucio began to skulk out while Harry was distracted. “Stop.” Sucio had no choice, as Harry’s landless petrificus totalus froze him mid stride, halting his escape attempt indefinitely. Growling playfully, he allowed himself to be put in the tub and washed, knowing that he would be kicked out if he didn’t. Even though he didn’t understand the snake, he knew the strange choking hiss was laughing. If Harry didn’t like the snake so bloody much, it would have mysteriously disappeared long ago.

—————————————————————————————————————

Harry walked along Diagon Alley, enjoying his anonymity behind a light glamour, masking his eyes to a dark brown, and making him paler. Of course the scar had to go bleeding nuisance it was. He waltzed into Madam Malkins, walking up to the stall so he could be fitted, and with a sense of deja vu he looked to his left and saw none other than Draco Malfoy. Shaking his head, a small smile crept onto his face, it seemed he was cursed to be near the blonde. “Malfoy,” he greeted calmly. The boy jumped slightly, recognising the voice but not the face. “Potter, how has life with the weasels and mudbloods been treating you?” Harry shook his head, you couldn't win with some people. “Haven’t contacted them all summer, how’s the pug Malfoy, still clinging onto you like a leech?” Now it was Draco’s turn to smile at the insult to his most devout follower. “She does look rather like a pug doesn’t she,” smiling, Harry was happy to have some human company “So Draco, what electives have you chosen?”   
“Care of magical creatures and Ancient runes, has the Weasel managed to get you to take CMC and divination yet?” Draco was obviously not very bright Harry thought, or just not a very good listener. “No contact- remember. Jeez Draco, listen? I’m taking Ancient Runes and Arithmacy this year, the other subjects are useless!” Their conversation continued until they left with robes, they didn’t even notice they had slipped into first names. Harry needed a friend, why shouldn’t he enjoy this one? They would have been friends if he had gone to his rightful house anyways.

—————————————————————————————————————

Waving goodbye to Draco, Harry left to look at the Apothecary, he needed to get his ingredients for the year ahead, so why not. Walking into a less popular apothecary, he perused the shelves, trying to find the ingredients from his list. So busy was he looking for the beetle section, he crashed into a now very familiar chest. Now Harry was sure he was cursed. “Good afternoon Professor, I’ve just had an intriguing meeting with your god son, all pleasant, of course.” Harry smirked, was that Slytherin enough for the stoic Professor? “Good day to you too Harry, any changes noticed?” Harry? Wow. Any changes, no, wait….  
“Yes actually, I appear to be nicer, and I have a strange wish for children!” the Professor nodded. “That would be your neko shining through, it’s nothing to worry about, just that you will be fully accepting your inheritance within the next two years.”  
“Ok Professor…. Is there, any news on Alexei?” Harry didn’t know if his relationship with professor Snape was close enough to ask him about his son. “There is no news Harry, but if there is, I will inform you. It is important to be with someone who understands your experiences. Especially as an emotionally fragile submissive.” ducking his head and mumbling adieu, Harry exited the store, and finished his shopping.

—————————————————————————————————————

Harry was on the train first, at 9am, he was 2 hours early. It was strange to see the normally bustling platform empty he mused. Walking aimlessly up the train, he happened upon an occupied compartment. Naturally curious, he knocked gently before entering. Inside he found a tired and scarred man. the scar across his face was a claw mark. Looking at the exhausted man, he realised that last night had been a full moon, his calendar had even warned him of wooded areas. It added up. The man was a werewolf. Settling back in his comfortable but expensive robes, he began to read. Looking at the battered trunk depicting the name ‘Remus Lupin’ he realised that the man really had the most unfortunate name.

 

When Remus Lupin woke up, he was not expecting to see a young man sitting across from him. The boy was reading, and sitting with a rigid back, his posture perfect. His robes were tailored, and clearly expensive. His text was beginners Arithmacy, so he must be a third year - same as Harry! The boy apparently felt eyes on him, and gazed up at him. He had a steady stare, and his straight black hair fell around his head. Definitely Slytherin. “Good morning professor Lupin, it’s only 10 o’clock, so only some of the earliest students are here. I’m a third year, I presume you are the new Defence against the Dark arts teacher?” slightly awed at the child's smooth tone, eerily similar to Snape’s, he sat back and affirmed his position. They settled into a comfortable silence, only disturbed by students arriving. The child seemed engrossed by his text before he quietly remarked, “Unfortunate name isn’t it,” Remus was too shocked to answer, so the boy carried on, “I mean, Remus- after Romulus and Remus?- the boys raised by wolves? And lupin- lunar, moon- Quite unfortunate for you to be a werewolf with that name. Could seem like your parents planned it!” Remus was shocked, his secret, which he had contained for 7 years at Hogwarts, and hoped to keep low in his year teaching, had been discovered by a THIRD YEAR before the train had even left for Hogwarts. He might as well quit while he was ahead. “How do you, How do you know?” he hoped his voice hadn’t cracked like he thought it had. “Well you’re injured for a start, achey and exhausted. It was a full moon last night, you obviously are tired and you have a claw scar on your face. That claw is the same size as a werewolf’s, any non-magical animal couldn’t cause an unhealable scar. I read my textbook for defence against the dark arts over the summer, werewolfs interested me, so I found a book that seemed realistic at the book store.” Harry decided that the kind teacher didn’t need to know he was researching line magical creatures. Turning back to his book, the rest of the train ride was spent in silence. The boy didn’t talk to him again.

—————————————————————————————————————

When the compartment went cold, Harry simply threw up a warming charm, effectively steering away the dementors, who didn’t cope well in heat, they perspired fairly easily. As Professor Lupin looked on incredulously, Harry just continued reading, not even hearing the cry of “Dementors”. Professor Lupin decided that the strange raven haired boy was best left alone.

—————————————————————————————————————

Harry fondly shared his memory of Lupin with his favourite teacher- Snape. They were lounging on his sofas, and were exchanging fond memories from the summer. As Harry grew tired, his head and body tilted sideways into Snape. Who smiled faintly at the now regular occurrence, and moved the child into his lap, before continuing to read. Harry would wake up in a pair of pyjamas in the spare bedroom he was coming to call his own, with a tray of his favourite breakfast foods, his packed school bag and a pair of his robes, freshly pressed. Grinning, Harry thought of the wonders of house elves, not knowing that the house elves didn’t do this with their own initiative, but rather was the doing of Severus Snape.

—————————————————————————————————————

Harry realised it was a bad idea to be out past curfew on the grounds, on a full moon. Especially seeing as there was a werewolf chilling at school. He of course, hadn’t realised that it was a bad idea till Professor Snape saw him and came sprinting out of the castle screaming “It’s a FULL MOON you FOOLISH BOY!” as he ran. It dawned on Harry that werewolves have to take their wolfsbane at 5 o’clock on the night of the full moon, and Lupin hadn’t taken any potion, he’d been supervising detention for Harry. Looking around him, he began to race back to the castle, wand at the ready before he heard a howl behind him. Hurrying towards the castle and Snape, with Snape running towards him, he didn’t feel very safe, as his only protector was leaving the place of safety. Suddenly Snape yelled out a “BEHIND YOU!” causing Harry to turn and kick the werewolf about to lunge at him in the face. Immediately Sucio was there, attacking the wolf with gusto. The sight of his animal companion in a fight to the death froze Harry and gave the wolf enough time to attack him, Snape was next to him and stunned the wolf- just as its bite poured venom into his blood. And Harry knew no more, nothing but the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohh, shits gone down a bit earlier than expected!  
> Any ideas on whats happening next chapter?  
> Whats going to happen to Harry and Snape now he's been bitten by a werewolf- we know how much Snape hates them!  
> See you on Saturday!  
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN :*  
> Also no flamers or I'll kill you- the flames are for the pumpkins!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY!!
> 
> It's so late and I'm a horrible person :(  
> And it's short!  
> How lazy can I be?!  
> I'll explain why at the end x  
> Sorry again!

Severus Snape was consumed with anger, how dare that wolf attack his student? How dare he attack Harry? Harry was supposed to be that mans ‘cub’, if that was how he treated his cub, he didn't want to know how he treated his enemies. Harry was a neko, there was no record of a part cat being infected by a part wolf. He could die! Gathering the child into his arms he ran and by some strange instinct, decided that he would leave his childhood tormentor to tend to the wolf without alerting the authorities. How he stayed undetected was a conundrum. Rushing into the castle he followed his instincts-again- and avoided the infirmary opting for his private rooms instead.

—————————————————————————————————————

Throwing the boy on his spare bed, he hurried to his potions cabinet and retrieved the poison stopping draught, spelling it into the childe all he could do now was wait. What a long wait it would be.

—————————————————————————————————————

Severus had sat at the bedside for three days now, he hadn’t slept and had eaten and drunk the bare minimum. Harry hadn’t moved except for breathing. His gaze had turned from concerned to blank. Time was passing slowly just to spite him- he was sure of it. Finally falling asleep, he cursed his body for hindering him, and got a house elf to guard Harry whilst he slept.

—————————————————————————————————————

Severus jolted awake. He felt as if someone had poured a bucket of ice cold water over him, so he naturally first glared at Potter who was fitting on the bed then at the house elf responsible. Wait, fitting on the bed? Turning so fast that if he wasn’t the most graceful man ever, he would have whiplash, he immediately began casting diagnostic spells at the teen. Cursing he saw nothing different except for- his magic pressure levels were higher and the werewolf venom level had…lowered? Casting again and comparing his results he concluded that both his original results and new ones were accurate and Harry might be losing the curse! But why was his magic building up? Turning to his elf, he asked if there was any magic on the boy in the bed and how he could remove it. The elf replied with an enthusiastic “Yes Master!” before going into a long list of incantations and wand movements, which a lesser wizard that Snape would have been baffled at, whilst he simply nodded and filed them away to memory so he wouldn’t destroy this boys chance at life. Turning, he began to cast

—————————————————————————————————————

Snape collapsed, exhausted into his chair. The spells required his eyes to be shut and the drain in his powers was monumental. Opening his eyes he saw first that the boy on his bed who still had the diagnostic spell above him had come into his inheritance, and now had ears and a tail. Then glancing at the face, not expecting it to be any different, he sank to the floor, tears in his eyes. It was true, the diagnostic spell above the bed, the boys face, it was all pointing to the same thing. This was not harry Potter- god knows where he is- this was Alexei Snape, and someone had hidden him right under his (admittedly large) nose.

—————————————————————————————————————

When Alexei ‘woke up’, he wasn’t expecting to find his beloved Father curled on the floor in hysterics. “Dad?” his voice was rough like it hadn’t been used in years. He guessed he hadn’t, because Potter had been speaking, not him. His Father leapt up with a yell “Alexei!”. The desperate hope in his fathers eyes was too much for him to bear, causing heart-wrenching sobs from his chest. The tears streamed steadily down his face and the grief that emanated from the boy made Severus give into his feelings for once, and he began to cry too.

The pair had finally collapsed in exhaustion after an hour, the shock and joy of being together not dissipating the grief and anger of having been separated from each other for three years. The men, being Dark wizards, would not settle for simple revenge they would only feel content when the person/s responsible for this heinous crime were- tortured and killed- painfully.

The couple awoke slowly, still embracing each other tightly, too scared to let go. Alexei mumbled quietly to himself while Severus gazed lovingly at his sons head. These moments were the ones he had missed most, holding his son as he woke and just enjoying each others company. Alexei turned in his fathers secure hold. “Father…” Severus smiled, his son was so confident in front of others but in private his submissiveness shone through and he became very shy and close to himself. “Yes Alexei?” he made sure to be gentle, his son had been through a lot. “Father… why has my inheritance come so early, and where’s our Lord?”

—————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Saturday and Sunday I was babysitting for my 5 year old cousin with special needs (very very hard!) and his younger brother who's teeth are coming through so he's clingy and cries CONSTANTLY.  
> This stressed my 5 year old cousin out which made him throw up (sighs) while the younger one STILL DIDNT WANT TO BE PUT DOWN because he cried!
> 
> Then I had two Science essays due in on Monday (oops) left it a bit late I did.  
> And a test on Wednesday.  
> And an essay on Tuesday.  
> And an RE test on Tuesday!  
> I wrote some but i honestly didn't have time..... and procrastinated.  
> I've put out what I've done which is only 2 pages!  
> Not even a 1000 words  
> Im so sorry.  
> Kill me in the comments i deserve it ngl  
> Hope you liked it..... AND 70 KUDOS thank you so much all of you!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a bit late, I had this finished except for Draco!  
> Fucking Draco, always in the way.  
> Ahhh, cutie little Alexei!  
> I feel like I'm literally going to be gushing over him EVERY chapter- ngl  
> He's just so adorable!  
> And when Tom enters- *convulses on floor*  
> Its nearly Christmas!  
> Yay!  
> :)

“Alexei…” his Father trailed off, this was ridiculous. He was at the end of his third year! He wasn’t some small 1st year who needed to be protected from the horrors of the word- the muggles and Dumbledore had taught him several of those.  
“Father,” Alexei’s voice was silky smooth and sweet- oddly like his mates Severus mused -“You wouldn't be keeping things from me, would you?”   
His Father visibly shook “Not at all Alexei, I just didn’t want you to be upset by anything we talk about, I forget you are 14 now, I simply remember you as an 11 year old boy I need to protect.”

“Your inheritance has come early because of the magic restraining you and the werewolf bite. Cats and dogs are never supposed to be in one body, the main part of you- the feisty submissive cat -threw the wolf out of its domain, but only after the magic was removed. If it wasn't removed, the conflicting factors would have killed you my son.”

Alexei was shocked into silence. Now wonder Father was so upset- he had nearly lost him again. Slightly subdued, his ears pressed against his head and his tail swished slightly, it didn’t feel wrong though, just natural. His Father gently began to scratch his ears, which calmed his tail and caused him to feel boneless. A rumbling purr began to exit his throat as he tilted his head into the hand soothing him although he instinctively knew that his mate would do it so much better.

“And our Lord?” Alexei asked tentatively, his Father was distracted and he didn’t want to increase any distress.

“The Dark Lord Alexei, is both not alive and alive simultaneously. He is living as a spirit and will use your bond to restore himself to his original state. He possessed Quirrel, though I am sure you remember when you met him? We will simply need to locate him and I shall do so with your God Father over the Summer.” Alexei nodded contemplatively “And what of Harry Potter?”  
“Harry Potter will die because of an unknown factor reacting with the werewolf venom, we can easily procure a corpse enchanted to be the Potter child, may God bless him wherever he is.”

—————————————————————————————————————

Prince Manor was relatively new compared to other pureblood residences as their ancestors were pureblooded but they had come from no nobility like the Malfoys. The Prince line had died out as the last heir, Eileen, had married another pureblood Giorgio Snape and had changed her name. It was Alexei’s job to have a minimum of four male children who could take the Prince,Snape, Slytherin and Riddle lines. That was a lot of pregnancies!

Prince Manor was built of grey stone, with a grey-blue slate roof. Although the materials were dark the manor itself was light inside due to the multitude of floor to ceiling white framed windows. The forests at the back of the formal gardens contained several Augurey nests who gave off a mournful cry when rain approached. The Prince men and women found the noise comforting- like coming home -rather than the terrifying and saddening noise others did, they were surrounded by the birds from birth after all.

As Alexei and his father walked up the long paved path from the ornate gate to the arched doorway, Alexei knew he was home, home is where the heart is, and with the harmonious cry of an Augurey, he knew that his home was here. In a home he loved and with his Father.

—————————————————————————————————————

The Malfoys apparated to Prince Manor and knocked gently on the door, a house elf greeted them, to their surprise. Before Alexei’s capture, he had always thrown Pureblood culture and etiquette to the wind and had raced to the door, especially if it was someone he knew. When they arrived he would appear, dishevelled, in front of them, before sweeping into a bow and murmuring “Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoys, Scion of house Malfoy. Please enter our home.” Then with similar greeting, but sans the Lord and Lady, they were greeted informally with a soft embrace. The lack of warmth of their welcome hit them all in the heart.

Severus was alerted by an elf that his ‘family’ were here, so he walked, as he could to the drawing room, informed Alexei that he was to wait there, and then left to the entrance room. Politely greeting the Malfoys, he swept his blood brother into a hug and exclaimed “I have called because I have great news my friends! Let us adjourn to the sitting room.” Walking leisurely, the Malfoys were tense, suspicious of such a jovial manner from the family friend. He had always been serious, before his mate of course and his son. When he lost his only link to his love, he began to practice old habits, and locked himself away.

Entering the sitting room Severus bore an encouraging smile. Aimed at the dark haired boy sitting on the sofa, telling him that they would still love him. The Malfoys were in order of age, with Lucius first followed by Narcissa and Draco. 

As Lucius saw the figure on the sofa, his wariness melted into joy. Easily recognising the high cheekbones, pale skin and cold eyes of his God Son he stood aside, letting everyone see him- not before giving him a warm smile of course -Malfoy or not, this was his missing God son.

When Narcissa’s eyes reached her ‘son’s’ she lost all sense of composure and began to cry. Tearfully checking for any sign of harm on his body. While categorising possible injuries, she did notice that his inheritance had come and that it was one of a submissive. Not to matter though, he was such a soft person, he couldn’t be the dominant in the relationship. Besides, those hips were made for child birth!

When Draco saw his friend-no, best friend, he was slightly put off by his new appearance, he was not expecting the change to happen so early! Draco kept his Malfoy mask up for a long enough period of time for his Father to nod approvingly at him, and after that, he launched himself at his friend. He did find, that Alexeis tail was now just another way for his cuddly friend to hold him and stop him form leaving the hug though, how… unfortunate-for fathers manners!

—————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, idk whats next chapter.....  
> Oh wait I do, don't worry x  
> Guess who's going to Hogwarts!  
> Unfortuneatly not me :(  
> Any thoughts? Comment below  
> AND NEARLY 2000 HITS CAN WE GET AN OH YEAH PEOPLE


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> We got over 2100 hits!  
> I guess if you did an OH YEAH it worked!  
> And nearly 100 Kudos! WE'RE 3 AWAY OMG WTF  
> You guys are awesome! ;)  
> Less dodgy rambling at the end of chapter notes.  
> Also- Who's proud I actually got it up on Saturday?  
> I know I am- such a procrastinator, and a saddo -why is this the greatest achievement of this week for me?

“So, Alexei.” Lucius started, “What are you planning to do now you're not in Hogwarts?”   
Alexei pondered the question that had, admittedly, been plaguing his mind once he realised that Alexei Snape couldn't be anywhere near Dumbledores radar, “I think I’ll continue with my Dark Arts training,” he smirked “Although I’m still far ahead of Draco, and we know he’s the furthest along at the school.” Draco, as expected, pouted.  
Severus smiled at his sons obvious upset at not being able to return to the school as was his birthright (being the mate of Slytherin’s heir meant he also became, by magic, Slytherin’s heir) “Well Alexei, I’m sure you can help train the incompetent fools at the school while your there next year. With the patented Prince/Snape eyebrow raise, Alexei turned to his Father and quite simply summed up their thoughts, “Father… Do you need to go to St Mungos?”

—————————————————————————————————————

The Malfoys had returned to their manor, so Alexei now had free reign to vent at his Father, he was, annoyingly, STILL SMIRKING. Raising an eyebrow delicately, he turned to his Father, tail swishing in agitation “This… is ridiculous. You are making me go back to that HELL and see my tormentors? I have to watch them grieve for their saviour, for Harry Potter. I have to pretend not to know anyone, my immediate status in Slytherin will spark suspicion- an unknown student suddenly the leader of Slytherin? A spot reserved for your son? When Dumbledore knows that ‘Harry Potter’ was really me, and after he ‘dies’ another boy urns up? He’ll never buy it!”

His Father had’t stopped smirking. His son made good points, and if he hadn’t already prepared for all situations, he would have been really stumped for an answer to his sons questions. My he was a prodigy, his Lord will be so proud.

“Alexei, you will be under blood bound glamours with an accent spell. You will have an entirely new identity, a sleeper agent in Germany- a contact of your mothers -is posing as your Aunt. Seeing as she conveniently, but sadly, just lost her brother and his wife and son, who happens to be the same age as you by the way. Alec Mantel was a homeschooled pureblood with no friends but his two cats and snake, both of which he seems to have an affinity for likely due to his unknown creature inheritance on his mothers side, she was supposed to tell him on his birthday in December- the 31st to be exact. Obviously the Snake will be Shui and the cats Noble and Pure. Moving on,the family was rich and renowned business partners. They were closely linked to the Dark Lord and the Russians- not that the headmaster knows of this -so if asked about you newfound status, say you are grateful for the family and support Slytherin has provided you with during this stressful time, and your parents as businessmen had a wide range of contacts, so you are not surprised their influence has reached England.”  
Alexei acknowledged his fathers words before, slowly, as if speaking to one of the incompetent gryffindor fools he had been surrounded by for three years, enunciated "How in Merlins name will I remember his entire history?"

Severus replied in the same manner smirking evilly, "Well Alexei, you memorised the names of every potion A-N in alphabetical order, and update your knowledge every time new potions enter the brewing community, would you like to recite so we can test your memory?"

Paling and shaking his head frantically, Alexei/Alec raced (with grace of course) to the library, where his portfolio awaited. God forbid he recite that list again, it was 800 potions long! 

—————————————————————————————————————

Minerva was distressed, Harry Potter had gone, who was supposed to save them now? It was Remus who had killed him as well, Merlin was the man torn up over it! He’d killed part of his ‘pack’, now he was in Azkaban, this was only going to fuel the publics hatred of werewolves. They were monsters because one man had killed their saviour- they must be dark to kill the epitome of the light - she didn’t know how her Gryffindors were going to deal with it. The Hufflepuffs will be distraught, to loving they are, the Ravenclaws would not be upset until they analysed the problems caused by his death, then their self preservation would kick in. The Slytherins… well… they don't care about anyone anyway do they?

—————————————————————————————————————

Albus was concerned, unlike when the Potter boy had been killed by his muggle uncle he hadn’t been able to cover this up. Now his scapegoat was dead he wads lost. At least the Snape boy was dealt with, annoying brat he was. His strength was almost intimidating. Now he had a mysterious transfer from Germany, a young orphaned boy who looked to much like his parents for his Aunt to be around him. He was almost certainly a Ravenclaw from what his Aunt had shared with him he seemed rather bright, otherwise he would be either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, he was being loyal to his family and brave through his grief. Certainly not a Slytherin, he had no dark affiliations, definitely not Slytherin, they were all dark monsters anyway, Death eater Spawn. Perhaps he should get Miss Granger and Mr Weasley to sway him to the cause like they had to young Mr ‘Potter’.

—————————————————————————————————————

Alexei smiled confidently his new accent had been hard to deal with, but as he practiced all the spells learnt at Hogwarts, along with his Dark spells, he found that he rather liked this Alias, and he may even keep it as the front for when he took his place at the Dark Lords side. wiping the sweat off his brow, he stripped, and packed his duelling robes under an invisibility charm at the base of his trunk along with any other ‘slightly dark’ artefacts. They were enough to get him a night in the holding cells at the ministry if caught with them. They did conform with Germanys laws though, so he could simply play off the bumbling immigrant facade and apologise profusely to the Ministry and Headmaster, refuse to have them destroyed because they are heirlooms, and then return them to his Aunt. He went downstairs to his ‘Aunts’ sitting room. They were appropriately dressed in clothes expressing their grief. Christa (his aunt) was dressed in a pureblood standard set of female robes, a floor length dark blue ensemble with the correct black ribbons around her wrists, one on the left, one on the right. Left for her brother, right for her sister-in-law. Alec was wearing black open robes with a grey waistcoat, leather ankle boots with a snake clasp, black slacks and white button up shirt, to stop from being overly formal he wore the top two buttons undone. He may only be 14, but he was the head of an ancient and noble house now, he must look the part. When Dumbledore arrived with McGonagall, Alec sighed. His bringing of himself and the head of Gryffindor house was an obvious attempt to sway an upset boy to the first people he met. It wouldn’t work though, he was no ‘boy’ he was a man. He smiled courteously at Dumbledore, “Headmaster, I trust my belongings have been transported to the train already?” Dumbledore smiled, thinking he had ensnared the boy, “Of course Alec my boy,” Alec bristled in anger at the name, “I would appreciate,” he hissed “That you not call me ‘my boy’ it is a highly offensive and derogatory name for the head of an ancient and noble house, sir.” his German accent thickened with every word, icily reminding the headmaster of the German of his youth- Hitler. The headmaster reeled in shock whilst Christa smiled and donated approvingly. “Well,” McGonagall began, “Let us be off then,” and holding hands- eugghh -they left for Kings Cross.

—————————————————————————————————————

Alexei strode confidently away from the gushing duo, glad to be free of their overbearing presence. lifting his wrist to his mouth he hissed ~They are foolish, are they not?~ Shui replied with a soft hissing laugh, ~Well master, Rather you deal with them than me~ Scowling down at his annoying snake, he ventured into the train, with a nod to the Malfoys and any of the Slytherins who knew of his presence.  
Finding himself a compartment he sat down, keeping a proper posture, he pulled out the 6th year encyclopaedia of spells, which he had last read before his 1st year. It was easy, and as he read each spell he cast it, practicing using his new accent. He partially let some of his magic into the room, but not enough for it to be overly obvious he was dark, it was simply a dark grey, the product of casting dark magic before magical maturity or being surrounded by a large quantity of it. Being a dark magical creature also turned your aura grey, which he was, but not a dominant, they were viciously protective and almost always accounted as dark by the public because of the type of relationship they had-  
He was interrupted from his spell casting by an obnoxious voice that was all to familiar to him. “What are you doing?!” it shrieked, he glanced up from where he had been looking out the window to where the aggravating girl and her tag along were standing. ‘I’m reading and casting,” Alec replied his accent light, “And do you not know how to knock little girl? I take offence from your actions and expect the appropriate form of apology.” Granger spluttered, this boy was so rude!   
“Why should I apologise to you, I heard magic and knew that someone was in danger, you were reeling off spells constantly and easily!” Alec shook his head at her lack of manners. “Does it bother you?” not leaving her time to reply, he stood accent thickening with every word, “And you presume that you should not apologise to me? I was willing to forget your insolence little girl but your continued rudeness will not be tolerated. You are obviously just another pathetic mudblood, fich dich” he began to mutter curses in fluent German as he turned away and silently cast a shield around himself and then looked at her outraged face and the weasles ignorant and annoyed face. “How dare-” Alec didn’t allow them to finish before pointing at his family ring, hissing “Stay away you insolent and uncultured fools” and ejecting them from the room with a burst of magic. Composing himself immediately in a way only a trained pureblood could, he began his practising where he left off, only slightly annoyed that they had made his accent thicker, as it made it harder to practise spells, so he simply changed finished the book in English then continued to the German version, then finally the Russian version of the book. Always good to be able to cast in different languages you were fluent in. 

—————————————————————————————————————

It was suddenly dark, and with his status as a Lord, he needn’t change his clothes when grieving- something he was sure would make Granger squawk -and so he remained in his seat and when the train paused in front of the castle, he greeted the threstals, glared at the Neanderthal oaf and got into a boat with some first years, and cast waring charms at the pureblooded in the group. Only the purebloods, and the half creature near him noticed, ready to report to his master- Dumbledore.

—————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I guess the Weasel and Mudblood game is still going strong...  
> Who else hates them?  
> Happy Thanksgiving and Black Friday!  
> I hope none of you Americans got hurt at the malls! I know it gets a tiny bit CRAZY sometimes,  
> But you are American.....  
> Ok I'm kidding dw-got to love your accents!  
> Wait rambling is supposed to go at the start oops :!  
> Back to the chapter...  
> Who thinks Alexei/Alec is going to be a BAMF when he's older...  
> Obviously the sorting is coming up, and we all know where he's going  
> If you don't where have you been and 'Where are u now?"  
> Any ideas for me......  
> Any facts about yourself or shit you need to vent I'm here- because Im not a bitch (most of the time)  
> See you next week!  
> Or earlier if you comment!  
> hope to be able to say I have over 100 kudos next week ;)
> 
> With all my love,  
> Slash_bae  
> xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On time ;)  
> Just want to say the BIGGEST thank you.... EVER!  
> After posting the last chapter I checked it a few hours later and we were OVER 100 KUDOS!  
> And now we're OVER 2600 HITS  
> This is so unbelievable :)  
> Got a little story about my reaction at the end ;)  
> Enjoy x

When McGonagall had led the first years and Alec into the entrance hall, he smoothly glided over to where the Dark purebloods were and nodded in greeting. They collectively stared up at him with muted awe before one of them, with the courage of a Gryffindor, but the cunning calculation of a snake as he collected information about the newcomer, spoke “Lord…” he trailed off clearly waiting for the near adult to state his title. “Mantel.” he answered shortly, an eyebrow raised in question simply begging the boy to continue. “Lord Mantel,” he continued with more certainty, “My condolences for your loss, how may we be sure of your allegiances?” leaning forward, with a calculating smirk he whispered in the boys ear, “Well, Lestrange, is that any way to greet your God cousin?” stepping back, he continued in a clearer voice (still only to be heard by the group though). “Black, Mulciber, Avery, Carrow, Carrow, Lestrange, Macdougal, Tiamat, Adelinde.” The two Lestranges, the Carrows, Mr Black, Mulciber and Adelinde. Looked at him warily, but knew he was of the same breed as them. Old, pureblood, and strongly allied with the dark, as he knew them by sight. Quiet conversation began, with Alec telling them snippets of his ‘history’ and explaining why he no longer lived in Germany. In brief of course, they were only first years, no need for them to have nightmares about their own families being murdered in front of them. Their pleasant time together was cut short by an obnoxious mudblood, again.

Alec turned, with the children to look down, or levelly, at the girl. She was obviously muggleborn and the same type as Granger. How sad, the intuitive muggle borns who studied hard and kept their heads down usually got the best jobs mud bloods could get. They were left be because they didn’t effect the society. They learnt about Wizard culture and adapted to it, sacrificing christmas for the winter solstice, that sort of thing. The girl had straight mud coloured hair- fitting of her status, and a petite, turned down nose. She tried to look down it, but the purebloods were trained in such arts since they could talk, her pathetic attempt failed miserably. “Why are you here? The normal students are in the great hall, and you aren’t a first year. What are you wearing? You’re violating the uniform conduct code!” Alec sighed and simply said, his german accent making him sound more mocking than usual. “You, are an ignorant mudblood. I am a transfer, waiting to be sorted. As the Lord of an Ancient and Noble house, while I am mourning it is custom for me to show my grief in this way. Next time you confront someone, you should ensure you actually know what you are talking about.” Walking away with a slight nod to the children, which was returned with bows, deeper from those he was not linked most closely to. Leaning against the wall closest to the door he raised his wrist to his sleeve and covertly conversed with Shui 

~How insulting~ 

Shui replied ~I agree master, was it wise to so openly declare your loyalties?~ 

~That schmutzigen Blut has learnt a valuable lesson today.~ Alec hissed before guiding the conversation away from the schmutzigen blut girl and onto the purebloods. From what they could see, the girl was complaining to a half blood boy who glared angrily at the serene Lord who simply smiled back, getting a hate filled glare in return.

—————————————————————————————————————

McGonagall entered again, and ushered the soon to be students of Hogwarts to enter. She jumped slightly when Alec appeared next to her suddenly, silent as the cat he was. Smiling at her prettily, Alec murmured “Madame McGonagall, will I be sorted when my name comes, or separately to the first years?” his polite and respectful manner sealed his chances of entering Gryffindor to Minerva. After all the last student this lovely was James Potter. Before that was Tom Riddle, but lets not go there. “Lord Mantel,” respect is important both ways after all, “You will be sorted after the normal students, but I will have a brief introduction of why you are here before your name.” Nodding he swept into the Great hall, smiling all the way. the weasel and mudblood had clearly seen his interaction with the professor- and how he made her blush- if their twin glares and horrorstruck faces were anything to go by.”

The sorting began. Alec watched indifferently, leaning onto the wall with a casual grace. He nodded approvingly when the ten students he had marked as the Slytherins were sorted, snide grins at the Lestranges and Black, who had taken different names. The Lestranges were Hydre after the word Hydra, after their mothers hair, and the Black and taken the name Lupo, Italian for wolf, after his father Rodulphus. He hadn’t payed attention on what names Avery and Mulciber had taken. they meant nothing to him.

Finally, it was his turn. “Now, we have a special circumstances student,” the professor began. “Yeah, his parents abused him to get rid of his inherent darkness!” the Weasel yelled. 

“Mr Weasley! 20 points from Gryffindor for insensitive and uncalled for language!” several gasps ran through the hall. “As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted.” She gave a steely look at the red head. “Lord Mantel here has come to Hogwarts after some unprecedented deaths in his family.” she glanced at him, asking if she could say, he nodded. “The deaths of his parents has made him a Lord of the ancient and noble family of Mantel. He is German, and I expect you to give him the courteous greeting he deserves.” A hush fell over the previously fidgeting students, several glares from students who had lost a family member and the purebloods who understood his clothes were a symbol of utter and all consuming grief rather than simply a formality towards the Weasel and mudblood who had defended him.

—————————————————————————————————————

Alec stepped up to the podium, sneered at the dreadful state of the hat, and put it on. Unlike when he was a first year, the brim did not cover his eyes, but he closed them anyway, so as to better concentrate on his conversation.   
‘Hello Mr Hat.’  
‘Mr- Lord Mantel, what a pleasure to meet you’  
‘Do not trouble yourself Mr Hat, I know it is a pleasure to meet me’  
‘So much confidence! And a hunger for vengeance, and, Oh my! Those are some rather violent and gory thoughts! Only one place to put you. It’s your birth right after all, SLYTHERIN’  
‘Pleasure doing business with you Mr Hat’

—————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> So after finding out I had over 100, I was looking at some Harry Potter fanfiction.  
> I was just scrolling and then I see, someone with 100 chapters, 433,000 words and.... 100 kudos  
> I actually screenshotted it and snap chatted my friend. Such a bitch... bragging about that....
> 
> Who likes the little Slytherins? Alec's going to teach them some 'interesting' things I'm sure.  
> Any comments? Put them below!  
> Love you guys,  
> Slash_bae
> 
> P:S- OMG WE GOT OVER A 100 IM STILL NOT OVER IT OML


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On time, and long!  
> Hope you enjoy, not much to say except  
> Nearly 150 Kudos! (OMG!!!)  
> And we only have over 3100 Hits- not a big deal (ITS A VERY BIG DEAL)  
> And I have been containing my excitement this entire time! (COULD YOU TELL OMG)  
> Have fun at Hogwarts!

—————————————————————————————————————

Alec smirked at the surprised faces on the staff table, and strode confidently to where his fellow 4th years were seated, the entire hall watched in tense anticipation to see if he would be accepted by the leader of Slytherin. Even McGonagall paused in her clearing of the hat and stall. As he reached the blonde ‘leader’ a collective intake of breath from across the hall greeted him. With a slight smile he greeted, “Scion Malfoy, what a pleasure it is to meet you at last.” A slight dip of his head denoted his status in comparison to the boy. Draco rose, also finding the charade with his God brother amusing “Lord Mantel, congratulations on joining Slytherin, but please, the pleasure is mine alone.” He then, shocking even some Slytherins into a stupor, fell into a full bow, then gestured for the Lord to sit next to him. The greeting was over, with no drama, but a large amount of shock to those spectating. The headmaster clapped his hands twice, and the food appeared on the table, while still staring at the enigma Mantel.

Alec smiled at Draco, and greeted the others quickly and with less formality. “Draco,” he murmered “Were you aware that our relatives are now attending Hogwarts?” The ex leader nodded  
“Yes, Alec, I was. Rather risky, but a true pleasure. No?” Alec just smiled, he was going to have so much fun! Not friends, companions. Friends are weaknesses, and his inner creature disallowed him to have many, as he knew that his mate would want him to have few distractions when he took his rightful place. Across the hall, two sets of eyes bored hatefully into the confident ‘snake’s’ back as he lightly conversed with his companions. Blaise Zabini was also glaring, how dare that boy be so close to Draco? Only he should have that place as the second highest in the house! In the common room, he was going to teach that boy a lesson about dark magic…

—————————————————————————————————————

Albus was, for the first time in a rather long time, gob smacked. The Mantel boy had seemed cold, he had just lost his parents after all it was to be expected, but Slytherin cold? Never would Albus have predicted it. If he was a betting man, not even a knut would have gone on Slytherin it was so improbable. Obviously not, however. He hadn’t even spent a long time under the hat, it was obviously a clear decision. What he wanted to know was how? How could a boy who seemed so kind, so friendly and light, have joined the dark house? He had been talking to first years before the sorting, introducing himself like a true Gryffindor, helping the weak. This was not good, his plans were now askew.

—————————————————————————————————————

Minerva looked sideways from her place at the staff table at Albus. He seemed rather surprised at Lord Mantels placement, she wasn’t. He reminded her all too much of Tom Riddle, ambitious and sharply manipulative behind a charming front. His ambition shone so bright behind his eyes, he clearly wanted revenge. For what, she could only guess. It was most likely his parents killer. Shaking her head she sighed quietly, she couldn’t help but like the boy so charming was he, she knew she was being manipulated but at that moment she couldn’t bring herself to care. It did feel so nice to have some respect after all. Nothing to do with the fact that a handsome charmer had not looked her way for a very long time now. Nothing at all.

—————————————————————————————————————

Dumbledore rose, ready to introduce the foreign students to the school.“So!” said Dumbledore smiling around at them all. “Now that we are fed and watered, I must ask once more for your attention while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle this year has been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch’s office if anybody would like to check it,”

The corners of Dumbledore’s mouth twitched.

He continued, “As ever, I would like to remind you that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year,”

“It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year,” Dumbledore continued, “This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing though out the school year, taking up much of the teachers’ time and energy but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-“

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder, and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled towards the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair, and then began to walk up towards the teachers table.

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his ever other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right and limped heavily towards Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling.

The lightning had thrown the man’s face into a sharp relief. 

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering something. He seemed to be making some kind if enquiry of the stranger who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to an empty seat on his right-hand side.

“May I introduce our new Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher,” said Dumbledore brightly, into the silence, “Professor Moody.

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with an applause, but none of the staff or students clapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid. Both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed to transfixed by Moody’s bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again.

“As I was saying,” he said smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad Eye Moody, “we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year,”

“You’re JOKING!” said Fred Weasley loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody’s arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

“No I am not joking Mr. Weasley,” he said, “Though I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar –“

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

“Er – but maybe this is not the time… no...” said Dumbledore. “Where was I? Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years and it was generally agreed to be the a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witch’s and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued.”

“There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the Tournament,” Dumbledore continued, “none of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Co-Operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.”

“The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have already arrived, and on Halloween we will have the Champion Selections. An impartial judge will decide which students, are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school and a thousand galleon personal prize money.”

“Eager though I know all of you will be able to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts,” he said, “the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an agreed restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age – that is to say, seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This” – Dumbledore raised his voice slightly for several people had made noises of outrage at these words – “is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below Sixth and Seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion.” His light-blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over to Fred and George’s mutinous faces. “I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen,”

“The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be staying with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter you lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop Chop!”

—————————————————————————————————————

Alec looked at Draco and rolled his eyes. The new DADA Professor was clearly a dark wizard, but of course only those who are truly dark can notice the signs. He quivered, ever so slightly, and had madly exited and ecstatic eyes behind his bored and stony persona. They nodded, they needed to talk to him after class, see who he really was because that was NOT the real Moody. The Tournament was obviously a lure from Voldemort, so naturally Alec would be entered. If not, he would simply be summoned. They stood, and walked at the front of the Slytherin line as they walked towards the dungeons. Blaise Zabini was muttering mutinously behind them. He was, unfortunately, completely ignored by the leading duo.

Entering the common room, Alec felt the new ward on the door wrap around his body. It stopped anyone talking about him where they could be heard, or going to any teachers apart from Snape about him. Walking over to two armchairs in front of the fire, they lounged whilst Snape talked to the first years. Snape left to the notice board, charming it with counts and messages to students. Taking the opportunity, Blaise walked furiously over to Alec and demanded, “Get out of my seat Mantel.”  
Alec only raised an eyebrow and smirked, “It seems that Draco here has decided that it is my seat now,” Blaise was not happy with this arrangement, so he went to the highest piece of dark magic he knew, only Draco was more knowledgeable than he in this art, Mantel would see why he was second in command soon! He raised his ebony wand- not the best at the Dark arts, but better than some - “Lacimo Umbra!” he called, intending to cut the impudent boy and cover him with shadows. Unfortunately, he didn’t get hit, but simply stepped out the way, letting the spell hit the fire instead. That caused some interesting shadows. All eyes turned to the German and widened when he began to chuckle. Then with a mocking voice he spoke “That is all you know? What Dark Wizard are you? You make a mockery of our art, let me show you the power of a true Maleficus!” Stepping forward, he raised his arms and allowed the dark shadows in the room to cloak his body. Snapping his wrist his Ash wand appeared, causing gasps from those knowledgable on wand lore. Slowly, with a smile he incanted “Совет воде лицо!”

—————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spell was in Russian btw  
> Blaises's was in latin- because he's boring  
> I have a Geography assignment- We have 1 week.  
> I haven't done any lol  
> Thanks for being a great procrastination tool!  
> Getting back to my assignment...  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Love you guys (you're actually AMAZING)  
> Slash_bae x


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry this is so late and short!  
> I have terrible writers block, and I've barely had two minutes at home because I'm constantly shopping or cooking!  
> 5 days till christmas!  
> Yay!  
> No chapter next week, and if there is one, it will be late. I'm not writing on Christmas!  
> There are going to be 16 people in my house. I'll be busy.  
> Have fun, and enjoy the 4 paragraphs.  
> OMG its so short I'm sorry

The dark blue streak of magic coursed straight at Blaise, and of course, it hit its mark. All was still for a static second before suddenly, Blaise began to scream. Water poured down from above, just on his face. A thin transparent cloth had appeared over his face and the boy, felt like he was drowning. Alec smiled. Some of the darker and more sadistic students smiled also but a few, mainly second years, has turned away and seemed rather green. The first years were smiling at the sight, their ancestry and exposure to such magics, though on a weaker level than Alec, who had trained considerably more than other dark purebloods, made them highly sadistic and found this sort of thing pleasurable. Snape decided that enough was enough, he couldn't have Zabini be water boarded for too long, some suspicious questions might come his way if there was permanent damage. He stepped forward and said, "Alec, enough" not even looking up, he disabled the curse before turning and smiling widely at his professor "Of course Sir, only for you." Promptly sitting back down with Malfoy on the chairs, no one noticed how they had swapped seats, they were all too preoccupied watching Snape heal the foolish boy. 

—————————————————————————————————————

The whispers followed him everywhere. Murmurs from his fellow Slytherins, speculating who this German Lord was. Sitting with Draco, together they ignored the whispers and instead ate their breakfast. As Snape walked down the table, he paused at Alec and whispered, “See me after class today Mantel.” before striding off elegantly to the next fourth year. Shrugging his shoulders gently at Draco’s questioning stare he rose and walked gracefully to where the first years were sitting. Sitting with them, he summoned his cup of tea- no saucer, sorry Draco - and took a deep sip. “Hello children.” they smiled at the formal address from their friend, before quelling their grins with a slight cough and stern look from Alec. “Good morning Lord Mantel!” With a sigh, he stared at each of their faces, enjoying their youth, “Let me see your timetables, they are agreeable I presume?” Nods accompanied his question, and timetables were produced from various places. Scanning the sheet, Alec saw that they did, unfortunately, have every class but charms and transfiguration with Gryffindor and had those with Ravenclaw. Poor children. Scowling, he shot a small barely there glare at Dumbledore, cursing the fool for ordering the two houses together. In defence to favouritism towards Gryffindors, Slytherins were foul. Which gave Gryffindors ammunition! Not doing anything also didn’t work, as they simply turned and said they had proof that Slytherins were slimy cowards for not fighting! Looking away, he returned the timetables, and simply had a talk with his relatives and future followers.

—————————————————————————————————————

Class was boring. He had easily performed to standard in Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Charms and DADA. Now it was potions, the highlight and only challenge of his day. Walking into the classroom, he swiftly took a seat in the front row beside Draco. Behind him somewhere to his left he heard a “Suck up.” comment, obviously aimed towards him. Turning, pretending to see who was positioned where, he noticed the person who obviously made the comment. The weasel. Looking the savage in the face and smiling, he said “Now now Weasel, didn’t your lump of a mother tell you its impolite to say something behind someones back? Honestly, how brave are you, if you can’t talk to me face to face?” the ginger spluttered, and the mudblood beside him opened her mouth to speak but was silenced when the classroom door opened, and in swooped the ‘dungeon bat’.

Everyone froze. The room was so silent, you may have been able to hear nargles, if they existed that is. The teacher spoke. “Welcome to your fourth year of potions lessons. Unfortunately, some members of this class are such buffoons they cannot read instructions and have therefor not progressed since September the 1st four years ago. Thankfully, one of those idiots has now left this classroom permanently, and a new addition has replaced him. Let’s see if he is as useless as the rest of you!” turning on the spot from where he had been prowling at the front of the class he stared at Alec with pure intent. “Mantel, how do you recognise Amortentia?” several students fumed at the unfairness of the high level question, but didn’t say anything on the matter, no need to lose house points for a Slytherin after all. They were, especially Granger, who couldn’t even answer the question herself, surprised when, in a smooth voice the Slytherin replied, “Amortentia is recognizable by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen and by the fact that its steam rises in spirals.” Snape nodded approvingly, “What does it do?” the class were still confused by this answer and question routine, how did he know this? “Amortentia is the strongest love potion to exist. It smells different to each person according to what/who attracts them. For example if they are married and love someone unconditionally, they may find themselves smelling that persons shampoo or cologne.” Several more questions were asked, each answered easily and in detail. Turning to his desk, Snape spelled the boys answers onto the board, and barked, “Write this down! If you don’t know this off the top of your head, you should!” Scowling, and smirking he made a strange hybrid expression as he watched the Gryffindors faces fall as he spoke clearly and crisply, “75 points to Slytherin Lord Mantel, on your excellent answers.” Ronald spluttered, the teacher was expecting this, he knew this pupil after all, “And 10 points from Gryffindor was spreading saliva around my classroom Mr Weasley.”

—————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler.  
> Nothing happens, as you can tell.  
> Give me ideas people!  
> Also a big thank you to the 49 people who bookmarked this, we just need 1 more!  
> And to all of you 3700+ people who have read this!  
> I love you all, you keep me going.  
> Have a very merry christmas, and I'll see you before new year,  
> Hugs and kisses and Christmas cheer!  
> Slash_bae  
> xxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!  
> This chapter is late because I didn't fancy uploading at midnight ;)  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Love you all xx

Hogwarts was thrumming with tension and nervous activity. Tonight, beauxbatons and durmstrang were arriving. Alec was annoyed, he had to go outside in the late October chill for what? To watch two schools make flashy entrances to make themselves look impressive. It was just a big dick contest. As the receiving school, if all of Hogwarts didn't go to greet them, the other schools could easily say "But of course Hogwarts thought they were too good to greet us properly," if they did all show, the other schools had nothing to say. As the schools going to Hogwarts, they needed to make big impressions on everyone, because if not, Hogwarts and the other school could easily say, "Well they didn't even try, to look nice, after we all went to greet them, they did that" so now he had to go outside where he was more likely to be attacked. At least he had Draco by his side. 

—————————————————————————————————————

The Hogwarts students had lined up to properly welcome the guests. Some more reluctantly than others. The gryffindors were practically wetting themselves in glee, the ravenclaws didn't care all that much, though some enterprising students had parchment at the ready to make notes on the alternate methods of transportation. After an age, and multiple murderous murmurs from the slytherin sector, Beauxbatons arrived in a great big flying carriage. Barely able to control his emotions, Alec began choking in an effort not to laugh, eliciting some incredulous looks from his fellow snakes and glares from the oversized cats. From the horse drawn carriage emerged the Headmistress, Madame Maxime, an oversized and attractive woman who Alec personally knew from his training in dance at her students hands. She greeted Dumbledore and then lead her unfortunately underdressed students into the castle to warm up. Honestly though, they should not just be wearing summer robes in Scotland, at night, at the end of October. They may look amazing, but their sense was clearly impeded by their desire for a delicate impression. Soon from the lake emerged a great ghostly ship, from which the Durmstrang students, led by the shifty, shrewd-looking Karkaroff, filed onto dry land. One of these students was apparently the Bulgarian seeker, Victor Krum which grew increasingly apparent from the gasps in amazement, none of which were from his snakes, although several first years were the victims of slight stinging charms to their rump if they abandoned their dignified images at the sight of an idol. Finally able to leave, Alec spun on his heel, and with Draco beside/behind him, they left for the dungeons where a warm fire awaited them.

—————————————————————————————————————

Alec was walking warily down the corridors to the Great Hall. No one was with him, so he was poised to defend from attack. His entire body was tense, and though invisible and untouchable, he knew that his tail was taught and his ears twitching constantly, trying to detect any threat. As he walked his superior hearing caught a sudden disturbance in a passage he’d just passed. So he slowed, and turned to investigate. Peering cautiously around the corner, he felt a faint thrum of dark magic coming from a figure who was impossible to see due to the girls and boys crowding around them. Walking closer, his nose caught the scent of the famous Bulgarian seeker. He’d payed additional concentration to the celebrities particular scent when they arrived, fame often caused trouble. Calling out in German, a language he knew Viktor Krum spoke from a brief interaction the weasel had been reading aloud in 3rd year. ‘Viktor Krum speaks 4 languages, Bulgarian, Russian, German and English…’ “Guten Tag Krum!” The mob froze,and the students raced to avoid the Germans wrath, he was scary! The two Slytherins remained prepared to be given a thorough verbal beating. Looking the confused 7th year in the eye he said, “Moment mal!” turning to the thoroughly mortified boys Alec cleared his throat “Brightwell. Price. I am ashamed to call you member of Slytherin house. Why did you act so brutish, when our house is known for cunning and finesse? Why, crowd around Krum here, when you could have approached him privately? Did you think any of this through? Go to breakfast, dwell on what you have done, and expect your punishment before dinner. I suggest you relieve yourself beforehand so there are no unwelcome bodily substances produced. Now, am I understood?” the 2nd and 3rd year both looked down in fear and shame, “Yes Lord Mantel,” “Of course Lord Mantel.” With a nod of Alec’s head, the children scampered to breakfast, subdued and tense in worry for the night ahead. Smiling slightly he turned back to the Bulgarian. “Krum, Ich heiße Mantel.” The broad man looked down at the slight adolescent that had so clearly terrified the people crowding him. “Wie hast du das gemacht?” Mantel paused, clearly pondering how to answer, “Apologies, may we please speak in English? My accent grows incredibly strong when I have spoken in German for an extended period of time.” Krum nodded his head. Wasting no time, Alec cast a privacy bubble charm around them before speaking in an urgent murmur. “It matters not how I did that, now I can sense your aura, how has it come to be so dark so early on in life? You are not even out of your tracing spell days!” the European spluttered. To be fair, commiserated Alec, only incredibly powerful dark wizards can feel other dark wizard’s aura, and only incredibly strong light wizards can sense a light wizards aura. The Bulgarian answered- finally - “I, we have Dark Arts class, at Durmstrang.” Alec nodded, this was good, a potential army in red and black, this would be a strong companion. “Gut. Ja, das hist zehr gut.” smiling at Viktor he continued “Follow me Viktor, I know this will be a long and productive relationship already!” And so the strange pair walked to the Great Hall where they ate together peacefully, bringing about the Durmstrang-Slytherin peace that would last for decades.

—————————————————————————————————————

Alec met Fleur later in the week. He was immediately disgusted by her appearance, all blonde and smiley. Always judge a book by its cover, then its pages! He was rather unfortunately approached by the insufferable girl, who he had hoped to avoid. He could sense the veela in her, and veela were just aggressive birds. His inner feline was ready to pounce. “Madame Delacour,” he intoned sarcastically “Such a… pleasure, to finally make your acquaintance.” Fleur took on the appearance of a fluttered an ruffled arian. He could feel her rather weak allure attempting to snare him, and simply raised an eyebrow in return. This is why his kind hated veela. Always attempting to control your instincts, how rude. “Was there any reason you approached me…” the silent, ‘Are you just wasting my time?’ was very clear. Another dozen seconds of silence, and the girl was finally back in the room. “My apologies, Lord Mantel. I wished to enquire if you would accompany me to the Great Hall,” Alec was not impressed. “No.” she squawked in anger and glared at him. Sighing, Alec told her the facts of life, “Those in love are not affected by veela allure, nor those magically tied to someone, nor those with a strong will. I have a particularly strong will, so never try that again.” she responded maturely by walking away, towards the great hall with her company. Alec sadly changed his course from the Great Hall to his rooms. Veela were so disgustingly light, he needed to wash off her allure. Pronto.

—————————————————————————————————————

Alec stood in the front of ‘Moody’ casually scratching his wrist his wand was in his hand in an instant and pointing at the wizard before him. “Who are you, and don’t say Alastor Moody.” The imposter just looked at him incredulously. Alec stared right back. “And how did you figure that boy?” Alec glared at the incompetency before him. “it’s obvious you buffoon! The twitching, the eyes, you should wear a glamour over the polyjuice to hide these things. This is covered in your training surely?” his professor began laughing heartily at the exasperated 4th year in front of him. The fact that he was being nagged at by a 4th year on how to go undercover was simply to perfect. “Barty Crouch Jr. at your service. Now what did you want me for?

“So you need me to ensure you are the Hogwarts Champion because your blood is special and vitally needed for the Dark Lord’s resurrection ritual.”

“Yes!”

And so the strange duo agreed the terms of their agreement, and the younger left the room, leaving an insane prison escapee to cackle madly by himself.

—————————————————————————————————————

Filch did wonder why he heard magical laughter coming from Professor Moodys office, but simply passed it off as the fact that he was probably not called mad just because of his eye. Unfortunately he didn’t investigate, as the murder of the squib would be a blessing to the majority of the wizarding population. Maybe next time- eh?

—————————————————————————————————————


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long!  
> I planned too much into one chapter.   
> This is just one point of 6 that was supposed to be in one chapter!  
> Oh well, enjoy!  
> :*

Alec was curious, it was not often that his Father requested for him to the visit the man in his quarters. He visited him in his office, like all Slytherin students, but he hadn’t visited the rooms since before the wolf attack. They hadn’t wanted to arouse suspicion. So, as he entered the portrait his mind was heavy with the knowledge of the likely seriousness of the situation. Finding his Father seated on the sofa, staring pensively into the fire, Alec simply seated himself and joined him. He’d be acknowledged when he was acknowledged.   
Finally the elder spoke. “Alec, the visiting day for Azkaban is next week. One of your ‘parents’ murderers is located in the high security ward. You are allowed to visit him, before his descent into pure insanity. In the surrounding cells will be criminals such as the Lestranges, Lupin… you catch my drift. You will be unaccompanied for the duration of your stay, which can be from 1 minute to 10 hours. Now, you must begin your duties to the Dark Lord. Your task is to determine who is mentally stable enough to be broken out of Azkaban in the near future and be of some use. Do you understand?” Alec understood all right. This was not dissimilar to a marketing opportunity, he would visit the merchandise, choose the best product and make allies while he was at it. Having high ranking Death Eaters supporting him would be of incredible use when he began to lead alongside the Dark Lord. 

—————————————————————————————————————

Draco watched as his best friend and Lord walked out of his quarters. Clad in all black apart from an emerald green waistcoat he was the epitome of a pureblood. Holding a black cane which concealed his true wand. The wand he used in class and such had never graced even a partially dark spell such as what Zabini had attempted to use on him. The most violent spell it had ever been used for was a bombarda or perhaps a diffindo. Open black robes left him perfectly in view for the public to see, this was a man who had serious business to get up to. The Slytherins had been led by the 7th years as Draco waited for Alec. Standing in respect he, addressed his Lord in the only way he knew. Fluidly falling to his knees he intoned “My Lord,” and Alec, knowing how important this was to the blond nodded in pride at how well trained he was. “Draco, you may rise.” and with that, Alec was walking away and Draco was hurrying like the little lost puppy he was,

—————————————————————————————————————

Miles away, a certain Barty Crouch Jr. was also uttering those same words to the other half of the power duo. “My Lord,” speaking to his lord as a homunculus was odd, but the power was still there. Not touchable, not fully useable, but it had grown over years of slight misuse, the magic reserves growing. With his return, he would have more strength than the light could ever imagine. “Barty,” the shrivelled creature crooned “What news do you have for me?” Gathering the courage Gryffindors supposedly have (but everyone has some so its a ridiculous house trait) he began. “My Lord, while I was in my office, I was approached by a boy. He… He, My Lord he knew who I was.” Voldemort’s eyes narrowed and he motioned for Barty to continue “He said that he knew you were using the tournament to somehow resurrect yourself. He described the ritual we are using in great detail to me. When he had finished his description he informed me that if you wished to live happily, then you needed to use his blood. He added almost to himself that you would have a very upset kitten on your hands if you didn’t. His name is Lord Alec Mantel, he’s from Germany, leads the Slytherins and is almost like the foreign ambassador to Durmstrang. My Lord, he wants me to enter him in the tournament.” Barty tried to relax so the crucio surely heading his way would hurt less. It never came. Then to his complete shock the Dark Lord waved him off with a “Don’t worry yourself Barty, this will most definitely work to our advantage. Get that boy in the tournament, and he had better win.”

—————————————————————————————————————

As Alec swooped into the Great Hall in a manner akin to his Father, all eyes turned to him. His visage and aura was felt by all in the room. Sitting beside his Bulgarian ally he collected several dozen apples, and shrunk them before depositing them in the concealed pockets of his robe. At some point in his diligent collection for his servants Draco had sat beside him. Murmuring a warning to the- no his -people surrounding him he said “I am to be taken by aurors, inform the house not to panic as I will return by the morrow.” visibly relaxing Alec gave a placating smile at the nervous Draco beside him then turned, winked at Barty and Dumbledore before rising to greet the Aurors. Their magical signature clueing him into their approach. Retrieving his ‘light’ wand from his holster fully prepared to hand it over to the officials upon arrival. His Lords cane would stay with him, it contained vital documents for a lord and also his darker wand. No one had the right to request to take his cane, or open it. Not that they could, it was clued to the blood and intent of the current Lord of the house. It was passed down from Father to son, as this cane had been for centuries. Dumbledore rose as he finally sensed the other presences approaching the hall, eyes widening as he saw the Aurors. “Lord Mantel, we are taking you to a secure facility. Surrender your wand!” stretching his arm containing his wand out to the leader (pointing sideways,of course,no threats should be issued) The auror took his wand and was beginning to approach the Lord to take him to the ‘secure facility’ when the youngest auror said, “And your cane!”. Alec just stared long and hard at the foolish mudblood before speaking. “Muggleborn hmmm? Senior Auror, make a note that I am pressing charges against this foolish man and that it will not reflect badly on your record. Now, shall we be off?” and linking arms with the Auror he was escorted to the apparition point, sneering at the presumptuous and uncultured idiot behind him periodically. Honestly, why do the light think that the dark didn’t like muggleborns?

—————————————————————————————————————

Appearing in the visitors room in Azkaban Alec was unsurprised to find it deserted, with some suspiciously large cobwebs. Leaning on his cane, he looked distinctly unimpressed at being left in such a shit hole. Looking at the Auror beside him hard it seemed that he finally got the message. Hurriedly, the senior of the group passed him his wand in an attempt at pleasantries. His efforts were rewarded with a disdainful nod of the Lords head. “Come with me Lord Mantel,” and so Alec allowed himself to be taken towards the high security ward. As the escorts got closer to the centre of the prison he could see them visibly deflating and curling in on themselves with the increased exposure to the dementors. As a darker magical creature, Alec was unaffected and if anything was feeling shots of euphoria from their magic. It was so blissfully dark, his bound cat instincts were fighting, wanting to purr at the feeling. They reached a point where the light wizards were unable to continue, “Walk through this doors and you will be by the cell, it’s tenth on the right. Now I must bid you a good day and good luck.” And the leaders left him with his minions. Pacing along the ward, he walked past the trivial fools sentenced with the kiss until he found a potential candidate. “Mulciber…” he smiled, the slight hiss really did add a certain edge to his voice. There was a rustling nice from within the cell, before a hand, then a face appeared before the bars. “M-my Lord?” It was a question loaded with hope, and he was clearly lucid enough to move and speak, definitely salvageable. “Mulciber… your fellows are moving, prepare for action. And remember, your new lords name, Lord Mantel!” Mulciber seemed to understand the lifeline he had been thrown and shakily he rose to his feet to bow low. “Rest Mulciber, you will need all of your strength soon,” throwing him an apple, he continued on his rounds, finding most of the death eaters sane, or at least sane enough to work.

—————————————————————————————————————

When Alec returned for breakfast the next day, the hall was silenced. Such an effect would never be reached again, and would only be bested by the same perpetrator years later. Suddenly outrage sparked as a foolish redhead (three guesses which one) jumped to his feet and yelled “Look! The Death eaters come back!” outraged comments came from around the hall, and both Barty and Snape tensed at the comment. People who had lost family members they could either barely or not remember turned in outrage, while several Slytherins (don't forget the first years) stared mutinously at there plates. Some transfer students were also angry or upset and there were a few curses in European from the room. There was a collective intake of breath as Alec strode calmly to where the weasel stood, the mudblood furiously whispering to me. Draco turned pale as he realised what Alec was going to say about his ‘parents’. “Weasel, you dare to call me a death eater?” the redhead began to speak “Ah ah, no talking. How dare you speak of a decade old term? How dare you assuem that because I’m in Slytherin, that I am automatically a follower of a dead man? Dead. Man. That I would so easily betray my family? You are so below me with your pitiful comments, it sickens me. Now I shall leave, and I expect a formal apology tomorrow. Look up what that means, I’m sure your little girlfriend can help you with that.” As Alec walked back across the hall to his table the shrivelled lemon (ahem, the Headmaster) called out, “Lord Mantel, where did the Aurors take you yesterday?” Alec stopped and turned. Setting cold eyes into the headmaster, everyone was tense and wanted an answer. “Headmaster, that was incredibly rude, but, just this once, I shall indulge you. For your information, I was in the maximum security wing in Azkaban,” there were several gasps and a muffled whoop from the Gryffindors, “I was not arrested, however I was taken and allowed to visit my parents murderer, before he was kissed. I am proud to inform you that he is now a soulless husk, and that he was very much a death eater.” On that note, he was finished and decided that he fancied an apple. Green and tart, just like his mate.

—————————————————————————————————————


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...  
> Its been a month...  
> oops.  
> This was supposed to be up yesterday on world book day but oh well  
> My laptop had to die didn't it  
> It could sense my need to upload.  
> Batard.

The next time Alec walked into the great hall all eyes, once again, turned to him. It was honestly ridiculous, and Shea seemed to agree  
~Master, why do the humans always stop for you?~  
Chuckling, he lifted his wrist to his mouth in pretence of a cough ~it's because I'm special~   
Continuing to his place at the table Alec said, "I haven't even done anything to warrant attention this time, so whatever have I done to gain there star struck gazes? Unless they've all finally come to their senses and realised they love me." Draco responded with a snicker and "Just look at the daily prophet," his voice dropped, "My Lord." Nodding Alec collected his customary apple and retrieved his paper.   
-BREAKOUT AT THE AZKABAN, SIRIUS BLACK SUSPECT-  
Last night murderer of Harry Potter and highly dangerous werewolf Remus Lupin escaped from Azkaban. It is unknown how he escaped but in a brief statement, the minister of magic said "I believe that Sirius Black helped his old friend in thanks for killing his masters enemy, he is the only escapee from Azkaban and is thus the only true suspect."-  
"Oh for merlins sake,why would I help him out of all people" Alec grumbled, there was no sympathy. when he added in a hiss ~He killed me anyway! Savage beast.~

—————————————————————————————————————

It was halloween. The end of the month of Samhain to those of true pureblooded heritage. After the feast Alec would be going out to the forest to collect some acromantula blood- he wished to speak with the man he posed as. Understandably, Alec was in a hurry, so he was frustrated to find that everyone was being held back after the feast. After discovering the reason for the disturbance he was pleased. Preparing himself to look suitably aghast at the results eye contact was made with Barty, who only nodded. Excellent.  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, and all eyes met his. Silence fell over the hall, and the tension increased tenfold as the eligible students waited for the inevitable name to be taken from the Goblet. Alec's senses were picking up equal parts fear and excitement from those surrounding him, leaving him to ponder why people would enter the tournament if they were scared of being chosen. Honestly.   The golden goblet appeared by the headmasters podium, and the burning fire only seemed to brighten as it gained more attention from the crowd. Oh sweet Circe, even objects were getting smug now, what next? It seemed a Malfoy had at some point made themselves into a personality for any magical object. Merlin forbid they not be proud of their glory. Perhaps he should enquire to Lucius on this path of thought. The fire sparked suddenly and the fateful piece of parchment flew out into Dumbledores hand. Clearing his throat Dumbledores made his announcement "Beauxbatons Champion is... Fleur Delacour!" A smattering of applause echoed throughout the hall, which was accompanied by cat calls and whistles when the alluring girl stood. She left for the champions area so Durmstrangs champion could be called. Yet again the fire rose and a name was spat out. Alec looked reassuringly at the quid ditch player opposite him, silently offering his support. "The champion for durmstrang is... Viktor Krum!" Though they didn't cheer, the combined applause of Slytherin and Durmstrang seemed to impress the crowd. Finally, the last slip erupted out of the goblet and there was a collective intake of breath "The champion for Hogwarts is... Alec Mantel?" Confusion flashed over the elders face, "ALEC MANTEL!" And all eyes turned to the Slytherin table. Dabbing his face with his napkin, Alec stood and left the hall. As if to mock the fuming professor, as he left the room, the goblet spat his name out again.  Then there was uproar. 

\----------

As Alec left the thrumming hall and entered the area for champions. As he entered the veela was proclaiming that Cedric Diggory would surely be Hogwarts champion to a surly looking Viktor. The creak of the door opening caused the pair to turn in anticipation when he stepped into the room Fleurs face crinkled in confusion while Viktors lit up in comprehension, "Wat is it?" Fleur asked, "Do zey need us back in zee hall?" Alec shook his head rapidly and sniffed, then blinked. A solitary tear fell from his eye and with a visible effort, he gulped and shakily said, "No... I... I'm the Hogwarts champion" more tears poured from his eyes and Fleur completely forgot their previous animosity and she gathered him up in a 'comforting' embrace, causing Alec to tense. He hurriedly relaxed and 'hugged' her back causing Viktor to smirk darkly. Soon the teachers entered, all shooting dark looks at  Alec. "Zis child, 'as obviously cheated!" Began Madame Maxime, causing Alec to sag and Fleur to flush and pull him closer. Karkaroff, bristled at the show of  
Affection between the French girl and the hated boy, "You cannot speak for us all venn your own champion is consorting with this cheater! Perhaps this is the one who entered for him?!" The large woman scowled at the death eater, but couldn't disagree with his claims. Finally, bringing up the rear, was Dumbledore, who was missing his customary twinkle and smile. "Lord Mantel...my boy, you've made a very serious mistake. I am extremely disappointed in you." Alec moved to defend himself,when suddenly, as he had planned, Fleur lept to his defence. "It vas not 'im! Zis 'ittle boy is distraught. 'Ow dare you attempt to blame 'im for something zat was your fault!" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, encouraging her to continue, "If anyone is to blame it is you 'eadmaster! Vhere vas your so called impenetrable age line when someone vas trying to blame zis boy? Your protections were not good enough to stop someone from hurting this boy!" Turning, in a huff like only a bird or French woman could achieve, the conversation turned to Dumbledore as did the anger of the other heads. With a yawn, Alec informed his new companions that he was retiring to his room, and left. 

—————————————————————————————————————

In the dark corner of a cave, a raspy voice emerged from a pair of near corpses. "Padfoot?" The scarred man called out, his only answer was an echo, taunting him. With his measly strength, he rolled his damaged body to the side, sensing but not seeing his companion. The effort of simple task on his malnourished self caused a moment of blackness in his vision. Seconds later, his eyes opened again, and he was greeted with the haunted, and now worried gaze of his saviour. His friend after all of these years. "Moony... What were you doing, you shouldn't be putting your body under any unnecessary strain after your ordeal!" Tired Amber eyes submitted under the molten silver above him, thoroughly ashamed at the panic he had his equally ill friend, "my apologies paddy," he rasped, "I didn't know where I was, or if it was you..." Sighing at his guilty friend, the once handsome playboy, looked over his companions defeated posture, and left, to recover food for the pair. "You just rest moony, you're... safe" 

—————————————————————————————————————

For weeks, the two fugitives had resided in the cavern, both waiting for the werewolf to be healthy enough for them to have a true conversation. For the past two full moons the wolf had been restrained in an abandoned gardeners shack by the manor at the crest of the hill. Belonged to some riddles, they never came when there was suspicious noises, and that suited the pair just fine. Now the time had come. Seated in the two seats they had acquired from the shack, they looked at anyone but each other. It was a silence made to be broken. "Well..." The grim a animagus began tentatively, "Should I start then?" Opposite him, 'Moony' nodded his head frantically, not letting his eyes pass the Blacks. Composing himself with one shaky breath, Sirius began. "Moony, I, I never betrayed Lily and James! I wasn't even the secret keeper, it was Pettigrew, you know that! James... He was like my soul brother, I could never leave him. I went to their house after the wards came down, and I knew immediately that the rat had betrayed us. Harry came first though. I saved him from the fire, but then Hagrid was there! He made me give him Harry, and then my vision just went red. I, I was so angry at him! I went after him and then he blew up the muggles, cut off his finger and left through the sewers. I crashed, and I just blamed myself for suggesting Pettigrew to James, blamed myself for their deaths... I snapped, kept on muttering that it was me and with the traitors exclamation, there was no doubt in their minds that I was guilty. So into Azkaban I went.” Remus paled at the story and let out a whine reaching helplessly towards his pack mate, needing comfort. Sirius happily obliged and snuggled into his pack mate, alpha, and one time lovers arms. “Padfoot… Remus rubbed his chin against Sirius’s head, marking him as his once again. All I did was live in the muggle world and get lots of jobs. Nothing compared to you.” murmuring answers and objections to Remus’s statement the pair cuddled, in a cave, far from the persecution that awaited them outside.

—————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Lets pray that I'll see you in less than a month...  
> Any suggestions?  
> Feelings?  
> Questions?  
> Put them below!  
> Love you all,  
> Slash_bae xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Im just going to say I'm sorry  
> The wait has been unacceptable  
> I hope you can forgive me,  
> Im slightly struggling for motivation  
> And this chapter din't have a definitive end  
> It just dragged out.  
> I actually finished it on the 10th...  
> I just procrastinated  
> Oops?

————————————————————————————————————————

Pain.  
That was all Ron Weasley knew.  
The burning, searing kind.  
Like Knives.  
Stabbing.  
Pin pricks.  
Everywhere.  
And then there was the voice.  
Mocking.  
Cold.  
_Evil_.

————————————————————————————————————————

Alec had known that the foolish buffoon had been planning something for months. The boy- no animal -had shown a clear hatred towards him from the moment they had ‘met’ on the train. Weasel had clearly been planning to do something with his new gang of asses from the beginning (The Irish one and the footballer). Their attempt would likely be clumsy, so there was no worries from him. It would be interesting to see what they could do as the mudblood surely wouldn’t help them with such a ‘foolish endeavour’.

————————————————————————————————————————

Cold.  
Naked.  
Those were the first things that registered with both Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan.  
The next was there location.  
Stuck to the ceiling of the 7th years dormitory.  
The _girls_ dormitory.

————————————————————————————————————————

Alec rapped lightly on the door to his fathers office. The door swung open to reveal his Professor. “Yes, Mr Mantel.” he ground out, elegantly leaning on his cane. He was angry, how unfortunate. “Professor Snape,” he emphasised the words, “I was wondering if we could perhaps speak in private?” Alec eyed the portrait near them. A cold glare cut into him, “If you must.” that was his only invitation, as the angered Lord had already melted into the shadows of his office.

————————————————————————————————————————

Disappointment.  
Sadness.  
Severus Snape was _afraid_.  
Afraid for his son.  
But in a way happy.  
For soon, his Lord would rise.

————————————————————————————————————————

It was after visiting his Father, when he noticed the unsubtle trackers behind him. Why, yes they were using Potters invisibility cloak like they had some form of right to it, but they were muttering, walking into discarded objects on the dungeon floors causing them to skitter. Also, the boys had clearly not realised that they were now coming up to 15 and three of them could not dream to fully cover themselves with it. Alec knew not of their plan, but as the trio was all under the cloak it was to be assumed that they planned to do some form of attack from behind. Gently leading them away from the Slytherin common room, which Weasley somehow knew the location of and into the depths of the dungeons. This had clearly lead his trail to believe that he was up to no good, and they would catch him doing dark magic and torturing a muggleborn. Alec knew the precise moment that the Gryffindors realised they had no idea where they were as they lost the minor grasp of secrecy they had and began to panic and loudly confer. He cleared his throat and the trio gasped collectively, “Hallo munchkins! Realised you are exactly where I want you with no hope of escaping? Good! Let’s begin!” the thing that chilled them the most was his smile.

————————————————————————————————————————

The girls awoke.  
Hexes.  
Curses.  
And then the boys were bright blue.  
Mcgonagall was called.  
She shook her head.  
One thought ran through her mind.  
Smite me down, this was the first thing the marauders did.  
She eyed the lacerations in their torsos.  
And Tom Riddle…  
Her mind flashed to the Foreign student in his old house…

————————————————————————————————————————

It was a good try. But honestly, what type of Gryffindor attempts to accost a Slytherin in the dungeons? Was the boy truly that idiotic? Gryffindors countlessly prove themselves to be naught but brash fools however, so really it is not a surprise. Turning to his darling friend, Alec produced a thin knife from his robe sleeve, and was unsurprised to see Weasley only look upon the object with interest. He had clearly not been exposed to muggle weapons before. “Weasley,” Alec spoke softly, with malice “Have you seen one of these before?” his reward was a hasty shake of the head “Ah, well Weasley, I shall endeavour to… educate you in all the uses of this muggle object.” There was a slight widening of the red heads eyes as Alec began to walk towards him with purpose, he had noticed the sharpness of the knife then, how wonderful.

————————————————————————————————————————

The weasel began to struggle in his bonds. Alec's smile grew "Yesssss" he hissed slipping partially into parseltongue "beg for me" his eyes lit with a mad light. He smiled and continued "Well Weasley? Are you going to beg? No? Don't worry you will." He tilted his head "Now would you like to find out about big or small knifes first?" The gag on his subject prevented his words from being understood. "Oh, you'd like a small knife first? We can work with that, never let it be said I'm not accommodating to my guests!" Alec began to move away from Ron while informing him of the simply fascinating uses of the weapon. He reached the candle. "Now, as you chose the small knife, I might need to make it a bit more effective, otherwise it wouldn't hurt would it?" Weasley shook his head, Alec didn't know what to, but it seemed to inspire some vigor and passion in him. Odd. The knife had been held in the magical flame for long enough that a drop of sweat from his captives brow steamed away. Moving the instrument he pushed it through his skin below the rib releasing a muffled scream, and the knife began moving downwards, smoothly sliding through the skin. Like butter. Alec removed the knife and watched in amazement at the blood seeping from the wound. A cackle resounded throughout the dungeons.

————————————————————————————————————————

When Ron Weasley was found hanging outside the hospital wing door early the next day. His appearance caused the healing madam who opened the doors faint. From his hiding place in a nearby alcove, under a disillusionment charm, Alec retrieved his cane and hurried to where the elderly woman lay on the floor, gently shaking her he murmured "rennervate," and called her name "Madam Pompfrey? Madam Pompfrey!" She suddenly opened her eyes wide. Looking around her in shock she gasped at the sight of the Weasley above her. "Merlin help him," she breathed. "Mantel. Fetch Professors Mcgonagall, Snape and Dumbledore. Quickly!" looking for all to see the dutiful student he helped the matron to her feet before sending a patronus to his Father. "Tell Professor Snape to come to the hospital wing immediately! Then Dumbledore. Go!" his snake sped through the air and he continued to Mcgonagall's office. Near screeching to a stop he banged on the door. Waiting 5 seconds, Alec decided that in an emergency that was enough warning and pushed open the doors "Professor Mcgonagall! We've found Weasley! He's injured badly, please hurry to the hospital wing!" A scuffle in the rooms beyond the office alerted him to her understanding of the message. Casting a slight speed charm on his feet he returned to the hospital wing. Intending on helping the Madam heal in any way he could.

————————————————————————————————————————

Unfortunately when Alec arrived at the hospital wing, Dumbledore had just arrived. "Professor," he nodded his head. If it was slightly curt, no one mentioned it. "Madam? When you have Mr Weasley stable, please let either me or Professor Snape take a look at your head, I worry for your health." She shot a grateful smile at him, excellent, she was putty in his hands now. "Mr Mantel, that I consent to. Now please, could you inform the Weasleys of their son being found. The floo address is 'the burrow'. Please tell them to come in 15 minutes or less, then could you go to the gryffindor common room, I'm sure know where that is, and inform the younger Weasleys and Miss Granger of his finding." How exciting, he could return to the home of all things garish and brash.

————————————————————————————————————————

Moody swept behind him while he worked in DADA. He leaned closer to the diligent student. His finger darted out over the parchment, and his lips moved. From his sleeve fell a note, Alec understood what to do. After a hasty excuse that Draco easily saw through, he made his way to his dormitory. As predicted the dorm was empty, and the note contained a smaller slip of paper, an excuse note from Barty, for being late to Transfiguration. The larger of the notes was glamoured with a crossword puzzle, which he easily dispelled. It was good he had an excuse note that provided an indefinite period of time to be late, for the letter was written in blood, and in the written form of parseltongue.

————————————————————————————————————————

~My dearest mate, for surely that is the only one you could be. My Dear, sweet Alexei. How you put yourself in danger, to aid our cause. Such dedication to me already. Know this, that when we meet we shall never truly part again.  
The first task will be fighting against dragons. Although they understand the basics of parseltongue, you must not show your talent to the schools, it will ruin any alliances you have forged. Now, this is what you shall do…~

————————————————————————————————————————

Dragons huh?  
Great way to make measures not to get people killed Ministry.  
Good job.  
What will Father think of this.  
Sweet Salazar.  
When Father hears of this…  
I’m Fucked.

————————————————————————————————————————

The First task was approaching, but Alec gave no clue to the other champions that he knew of the task. Their respective heads would inform them. Unlike a certain bumblebee. One must wonder on what he would do if it was Harry Potter the cup chose. That would be interesting.

————————————————————————————————————————-----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all.  
> Please comment, subscribe and leave kudos!  
> (Emphasis on the comment it keeps me going :D)  
> Loving yous!  
> Slash_bae XOXOXO


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! As the lovely SlytherinLarry16 pointed out to me this morning, it has been over 3 months!  
> This has been sitting half finished all this time, and my only excuse is that it's been exam season, one of my extra curricular activities required WEEKS of additional preparation suddenly, and some of my friendships have broken up. I've been trying to balance everything, but well, you know.  
> HERES WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR

The first task was the next day, and Alec still couldn’t get over the _dragons_. Dragons! Nesting Dragons! When would that ever be a good idea? He understood that the participants were supposedly adults, but as they weren’t old enough to wash their own laundry, why were they responsible enough to decide whether or not they should enter a life threatening competition? Look at the veela, she was just utterly ignorant. The push for reinstating the tournament had come from his Uncle Lucius yes, but only Fudge would be idiotic enough to go for it. Rather useful flaw of his really. Luckily, due to the corrupt other schools, none of the contestants would be entering blind to the danger. A plan he might have, and so did Viktor, but none of the Beauxbatons pupils demonstrated much intelligence so there wasn’t much chance for Delacour, oh well, she made him want to _pounce_ anyway.

————————————————————————————————————————

“A ball!” Weasley was complaining, seemingly fully recovered from his ordeal. Alec knew better, as he had heard on the grapevine that he was terrified of the dark, and being left with candles would give him the shakes. Rather hilariously, on his first meal back in the great hall upon seeing the knife he had screamed and then recited the history of the knife until he was evacuated from the Gryffindor table. He ate with a spork now. Rolling his eyes at the blatant fear of not appearing muggle in front of his mudblood Alec looked on with interest at his Slytherins who were silently allocating partners, based on rank within the house. After the glances his way grew less than furtive, Alec cleared his throat. The sharp sound made the Gryffindors and Mcgonagall turn to him. Looking at Draco, Alec met his eyes and said, “Heir Malfoy, will you do me the honour of being my consort for the night?” Draco smiled at the chance he was given to recognise his Lord in public, “Lord Mantel,” the reverence was hard to keep from his tone, “On behalf of the Malfoy family I thank you for the honour you have bestowed upon us. For now I must put my agreement on hold, while I confer with my Lord on my decision, though I am sure you shall be my Lord for the night.” A thin silver strand of magic connected the students by the hearts before it faded. The silence was deafening, and Alec turned an amused eye onto Mcgonagall, who turned an impressive shade of red at being caught staring blatantly at the pair. The scene was a sweet comedy, till some venomous words cut through the air “I always said he was _dark_! He’s getting all the baby death eaters to call him their Lord!” they had come from Granger. It seemed that Weasley privately agreed, but remembered some from the pitiful etiquette lessons a sixth son would have been given and knew his place. “ _Miss Granger_!” Mcgonagall was appalled it seemed, “How dare you!”. Surprised at the admonishment from her professor who she was sure was on the side of the light and good the mudblood floundered “But miss that’s what he _said_!” she whined.   
There was no sympathy given, “My office, _now_ ” the teacher ground out.

————————————————————————————————————————

The morning of the first task, most of the students took their time looking at him in incredulity when he arrived at the great hall, nonchalantly eating an apple. There was an air of confidence surrounding him that just simply baffled the majority of the Hogwarts population. Alec had a plan, and seeing as said plan was formulated by a dark lord intent upon him winning the competition he had no fears. Viktor came up to him and whispered urgently, “I noticed how Dumbledore hasn’t told you of the task, and I’ve been magically bound so I couldn’t say anything but its _dragons_!” the loyalty demonstrated to him was flattering really, though if it had been Draco, he would have found a way to inform his Lord, on this occasion, it was of no consequence and so Alec calmly informed his subject that he should worry not, for he has known of the contents of the task for many a week now. Viktor’s look of relief was precious, really. Draco’s look of jealousy, however, was not.

————————————————————————————————————————

The tent was oddly silent, though that in itself attested for the anxiety in the room. The other champions wore blank faces, though Alec wore a half smile as always. When, as he had been pre informed by his mate, the ministry official entered the tent, Alec ‘eagerly’ went to ‘investigate’ the bag he held. After Fleur’s shock at the chance she had at choosing a Chinese Fireball they were to begin. Fleur went first, albeit shakily. Reaching her hand into the pouch that clearly had an expansion charm in it she withdrew an animated dragon figurine, clearly labelled below were the words _Welsh green_ (1) her sigh of relief was so audible that Alec barely restrained himself from sneering. What a pathetic display of weakness. Next was Viktor, who only gave a slight reaction to having to choose his fate through his eyes meeting Alec’s, before steeling. Viktor retrieved the _Chinese Fireball_ (2), an outcome Alec was not surprised at considering the Dark Lord himself wanted to give Alec the _Swedish Shortsnout_ (3). Fleur was rather fortunately going first, her nerves were making the room quite stifling. What bravery did she possess? Or skill? Or even basic intelligence? Her only talent seemed to be from her grandmother, and seducing men into her bed. There had been enough men who attested to this fact, which he simply verified by scoping out their mind. Very few lied, the utter humiliation of those who had been discovered before them deterrent enough. He sniggered over the memory of how people had found the first.

_‘Alec was siting in his claimed armchair by the fire when the first of his housemates descended the stairs to the common room. That, in itself was no strange occurrence as he frequently spent late nights and early mornings gazing into the depths of the flames as if to decipher the true meaning of the world. As they turned away from the site that greeted them straight from the dorm stairway, and towards the portrait they would freeze. There, pinned on the wall next to the portrait, were the two boys who were proudly describing their adept skill in the bedroom and how they had been chosen by Fleur Delacour herself just the night before. Yet there they were, **naked**. Gagged and blindfolded, with their hands cuffed to the candle holders, their legs were spread to clearly display their packages. Alas, instead of the impressive lengths they had described, there was a note simply stating that ‘ **I lied about my previous escapades, this is to prevent a lady falling into my trap’** As people streamed into the common room, there were laughs, gasps, cackles and even tears. Yet, at the centre of it all was an impassive Alec, who with a simple wave of his hand, dissolved the paper, and revealed a rather impressive length, with two teeth pierced to the head, and pink fur coating the balls. In short, they looked remarkably like a rabbit.That would teach people not to lie.’_

Fleur was finally taken from the room, and both Alec and Viktor were left alone. “Krum.” he bit out, “Ensure you do your piece, I know of certain individuals that would be very disappointed if you did not.” Enough said, Krum turned a very peculiar shade of white, like milk that was passed its date, a sheen began to cover his body and he seemed to tremble like a leaf. This, Alec thought, was the result of an insufficient pureblood upbringing, as not showing fear was taught to him before he left the nursery. Through his listening charm Alec could hear what was going on in the stadium. Outside, there was a collective gasp of shock, this meant Fleur was either dead or had retrieved the egg. He hoped it was the former. Alas, it was not to be, as cheers filled the stadium (and Alec knew that not many wanted her dead) and she was awarded an average number of points, meaning she had not been as useless as he thought.  
Next was Krum, and although Alec found him to be a decent fellow, and a good foreign contact, there would be no amount of sadness in him if he died. Krum left the tent. There was roar from the dragon, the screams of the crowd and then a large smash. Oh dear, seems like Krum was doing his part magnificently! What concept of sportsmanship should there be when you have to win? Another round of cheers arose, so he clearly escaped alive. Alec was unsure whether that was a good thing. Finally, an official gestured to him that it was his turn.

————————————————————————————————————————

Alec walked out of the tent confidently, and with purpose. He knew what awaited him, and what he had to do. It would be gruesome he was sure. The Stadium loomed, and as he strode forward, he noted that the dragon was staying rather complacent, fortunately. Although the Dark Lord had conceded that a live human sacrifice would be preferable, it was too illegal to use in a tournament. Instead, they had planned a little mischief. First, Alec slowly levitated the rocks so they surrounded him. Now, unable to be seen, Alec transfigured the pebble nearest to him into a close representation of himself. Then, using the basic animation charm that his mate had sent him, his twin would move. Casting first a minor fire protection spell and then a disillusionment charm, he banished the rocks, and instructed the decoy to kiss the dragon. Leisurely walking to the nest, he watched amused as the pebble boy managed to make the dragon come towards him, much to the bewilderment of the spectators. Then he climbed up the dragons leg, until it reached its back. Alec reached the golden egg and illusioned one of the eggs to look like it, before picking it up, and jogging back to the entrance. The screams of the fans and commentator as pebble him kissed the dragon on the lips and was promptly torn apart, ‘blood’ gushing everywhere licked his soul. Then, he took off the disillusionment charm, and walked out. It took the screams of the medical staff- who looked like they’d seen a ghost - for the minister to visit the tent, meaning to offer condolences. Until he promptly passed out once he saw Alec. Shrugging, he nonchalantly entered the stadium, holding the golden egg, and walked past all the horrified students to see Draco.

————————————————————————————————————————

Draco, was sat staring at the dragon, which was picking pieces of pebble boy out of its teeth. With him, were his godparents and his Father. Sitting next to them, Alec quietly remarked, “Great piece of transfiguration, wasn’t it?” at which point Draco, who had been on the end, turned and threw all decorum out the window as he punched and kicked his friend. “Ah! Draco, I’m sorry! I! Really! Am! Ow! Stop!” Now Alec was happy for the privacy dome. The small blonde turned to glare at him, before stoically looking away. Narcissa, shed a tear, before rising, and walking with poise out of the bubble, to notify the voting panel that her sons friend was indeed alive.

————————————————————————————————————————

39 points later- stupid Dumbledore! Alec casually went to the dorm bathroom, taking the egg with him. He had always found that he thought best underwater, even though it made him panic so and decided to inspect the egg underwater. Lugging the hefty gold ornament around was troublesome, but Alec did not wish to tamper with the instructions for the next task that resided inside it. Sinking below the water, ears flattening and tail freezing, he opened the egg.  
 _"Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
 _We cannot sing above the ground,_  
 _And while you're searching, ponder this;_  
 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_  
 _An hour long you'll have to look,_  
 _And recover what we took,_  
 _But past an hour — the prospect's black,_  
 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.”_

Ah- this was troublesome, troublesome indeed. Why did it have to involve water? Stupid bloody water!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how are you?  
> Enjoyed the chapter?  
> What do you want to happen next?  
> And I know I've fucked up the timeline but idgaf at this moment in time, because you know, it's up.  
> Don't forget to comment!  
> Love you all!  
> Slash_bae XXX


	16. One year anniversary- WTAF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been a long time since the last update- sorry!  
> And I know lots of you were hoping for the second task- another sorry there, its not happening this time  
> If you would believe how many times I went on the Harry Potter wiki to attempt to find whether the yule ball was before or AFTER the second task...  
> What stress.  
> Anyway, I don't know if you've noticed- if not look up  
> BUT  
> It's been a year since I started this fic  
> MAD  
> And yeah, 16 not very good not very long chapters in a year :/  
> Whoops  
> Well I can't change the quality or length that much, though I hope I've improved  
> But i'm going to REALLY try to update more  
> REALLY  
> Does anyone even read these?  
> Well I know that you just -can't- contain yourselves   
> so READ  
> feast your eyes  
> do it slowly tho its kinda short whoops  
> lol remember when I had an update schedule  
> was anyone here for that?

Alec was attempting to decipher the riddle from the golden egg.  
 _‘Come seek us where our voices sound’_  
This was most likely referring to how he could hear the voices below water and not above it- **the challenge would be underwater.**  
 _‘We cannot sing above the ground’_  
Yep- the challenge was definitely underwater and deep for that matter, or it was caves **\- but there were none of those around Hogwarts.**  
 _‘And while you're searching, ponder this’_  
So **he had to be looking for something, underwater.**  
_‘We've taken what you'll sorely miss’_  
Whatever they took would **be important to him** \- probably something large too.  
 _‘An hour long you'll have to look’_  
That one was pretty simple, **he’d have an hour to find whatever he was looking for.**  
 _‘And recover what we took’_  
This section was reiterating that he’d have to find something, but inferred that **he would have to take it back with him too** _‘But past an hour — the prospect's black’_  
So, **after an hour- it wasn’t going to be looking good for whatever was down there.**  
 _‘Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.’_  
So, **after an hour he wasn't going to get whatever they took back** \- that wasn’t very fair, he hadn’t exactly consented to them taking something precious to him now had he?

So Alec now knew that-  
 **The challenge would be deep underwater, and he would have an hour to find and retrieve something precious to him that was of a considerable size, but if he took longer than an hour to find it, he wouldn't get it back.**  
It wasn't entirely fair now was it? The key word in the entire song was ‘taken’. It implied that he would have to find something, but he wouldn’t know what it was. Unless he guessed, of course- if it was something he’d miss, surely he’d notice if it disappeared?

———————————————————————————————————————————

“ _Faggot_ ”. The Gryffindors followed him around. They were too far gone with their love for muggles as it had clearly blindsided them to their culture. “ _Muggle_ lover,” he returned. Alec, glanced behind him, wondering who it was that was taking such offence to his date for the Yule ball. He wasn’t surprised to see the Weasleys there, along with various mudbloods like Granger and the Creeveys. “How, _surprising_ to see you here Weasley.” he sneered, “Your little blood traitor family all came out to stalk me, with your little pet mudbloods? I’m rather flattered, what a turn out, just for me!”  
The shade of red they turned was startlingly unattractive, Alec couldn't imagine any Slytherin turning such a ghastly shade. I mean, pomegranate is for eating- not displaying on your face for all to see! “Shut up you bent wanker!” Granger spat, “How dare you call me dirty blooded when you’re _gay_?!?” The insults Gryffindors sent out these days, no wonder Slytherins pick fights all the time if they get such atrocious returns? “Really now Granger,” he began, “Why are homosexuals ‘wrong’? Surely you don't prescribe to the religion that says you’ll go to hell for being a witch?” she reddened further. “Oho!” Alec cackled, “You do! This is simply precious! So I’ll go to hell for being homosexual, and you’ll get to join me in hell. Along with all the other gays! Just _me_ and _all_ the other gays there ever were… with _your homophobic ass_ … in _hell_? What a _sad_ fate this will be! Why, I hope the rest of the homophobic people of this world join us- it wouldn’t be fair to make all of us gays share you would it?” she spluttered. Weasley turned on her, clearly confused that she would follow such a religion. Even he knew the religious muggles were ones to look out for- according to his Father they would do horrible things to gay muggles- and his Father was the expert! Alec _didn’t flee_ he just made a calculated retreat while his enemies were distracted, is all.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Alec was leaned over a desk in far corner of the library, where he had ample reference material to aid him while he came to a solution to his problem- How to stay underwater for an hour. Currently his page looked like this:

_How to stay underwater for an hour?_

_Bubblehead charm- boring, unreliable, light_   
_Transfiguration of self_   
_Gillyweed_   
_Potion-_   
_Orkan Schlucken (tornado swallower)_   
_Maybe lots of gillywater?_   
_Potions used by divers in mediterranean communities- check._

While all of these ideas would work, one of the reasons he was in this competition was to learn how to exercise the sadistic parts of his mindset. He had to use his knowledge and creativity to prove that he would be worthy and able to stand at the Dark Lord’s side. The death eaters, their followers, needed to have proof that he was willing to do what it takes to overpower the light. That he was willing to torture, to kill. He needed to show his intelligence, his pureblood upbringing, and his skill all at once. The death eaters children were already loyal to him, and had undoubtably told their parents about the dark student running Slytherin. This, he was counting on. The Malfoys, and his Father needed to show pensive memories of how he performed in the tasks, so everyone was swayed to their side. Lets break down what each of his current ideas did.  
Bubblehead charm- creates a bubble of air over your head, that slowly grows smaller as the air runs out.  
Partial transfiguration into some form of underwater creature would give him gills.  
Gillyweed would give him webbed hands and feet along with gills for about an hour in fresh water.  
The Orkan Schlucken would, quite literally make him swallow a tornado of air. If he got the power levels right, the magically produced oxygen should keep him with air, while not destroying his lungs or body.  
Gillywater was a diluted form of the slime produced by gillyweed mixed with water, he didn't know its effects when underwater though.  
Seeing how gillyweed is found in mediterranean seas then it makes sense that the divers and fishers might use potion forms of it, that would need deeper research however.  
None of these options particularly spoke of evil to Alec. It deserved greater thought. He had the ball to think of, currently.

———————————————————————————————————————————

“Draco!” Alec called out gaily, “What a splendid evening for us to meet upon!” Draco, who was increasingly being reminded of Lockhart, with Alec’s strangely styled hair and- was that pink robes!? - took the opportunity of Alec stopping to greet a portrait, to disappear.

———————————————————————————————————————————

“Honestly Draco,” Alec murmured when they were sat by the fire, looking perfectly normal again, “If you didn’t want to speak with me, you could have just said!” Draco, after glancing around for any eavesdroppers- they both had cast privacy charms on their person but looking for eavesdroppers appeased him - fiercely whispered “Alec, you reminded me of _you know who_!” Alec blinked. Then he blinked again. “Draco… are you quite alright?” he moved in front of the blonde, and placed the back of his hand on his forehead. “You haven’t got a temperature…” an eye roll from Draco caused him to move back.   
“Not _my Lord_ , Lockhart” Alec burst out in laughter.   
“Imagine, Draco! The _Dark Lord_ in pink robes!” Draco simply shook his head and buried his face in his hands. “Remember when Lockhart wore those simply tragic robes on Valentines! His little cherubs following everyone round!” There was a collective shiver. “ _Cherubs_ …” Alec trailed off “Of course! Well done Draco! This was so obvious! Cherubs! Of course! Must be off!”

———————————————————————————————————————————

“Pippy!” Alec’s ‘inherited’ house elf came to his call.  
“What can Pippy be doing for yous?” the elf was old, really it was a sympathy killing. She belonged to him utterly so it was his right to choose how she died. Honestly. “Pippy,” Alec whispered, “you’d do anything for me- right?” Big green eyes blinked up at him.  
“Of course master! Anything for you anything!” she grasped at his trouser leg, seemingly trying to impress upon him the sincerity of her words. “Ok Pippy, that’s good… You know I love you, right?” All he got was a dreamy stare and nod- perfect.

———————————————————————————————————————————

“Oh Draco!” Alec called gaily, “We must ensure that we have matching robes for the ball! Imagine if we didn’t! What a social faux-pas THAT’D be!” Alec placed the back of his hand lightly over his forehead as he gasped dramatically. Draco eyed him suspiciously.  
“Alec, we chose our robes months ago. Months. Ago.” A hysterical laugh bubbled from Alecs chest.  
“Of course Draco, how silly of me! See you tonight!”

The robes they had chosen were elegantly simple. They reeked of money and power, coloured a steely grey for Draco, and a deep green for himself- house pride and all that. The buttons of Draco’s outer robe matched the main colour on his robe, with his glistening silver. When they met at the base of the dorm staircase, the first years waited for them. Each held a symbol of power. Small accents to go onto their bodies, matching brooches, rings and bracelets. They looked the power couple, but they din’t quite mesh well. After they bid farewell to those not attending, they walked briskly to the allocated meeting point. There the other champions were waiting for them. As Mcgonagall opened the hall doors wide, they got their first glimpse of the hall.

The hall was sparkling. Literally.  The teachers had- and this was hard for him to say- truly outdone themselves. Ice curved up the walls, dissolving into scatters of ice that reflected the light like glitter. Snow fell from the ceiling but disappeared before touching the ground. As he walked in with Draco on his arm Alec found it interesting to see the other champions. Viktor, a harsh figure in a deep Durmstrang red, cut through the floor with a tall dark haired girl in black. Delacour was being escorted by a fellow blonde student, judging by the way girls swooned alongside the boys this time, he too was a Veela. Alec was unable to know for sure- the longer his creature was under suppression the more muffled those senses became. When the first waltz began to play, Alec smoothly spun to hold Draco by the small of his back, and started to glide. Although Alec was better at following- he wouldn't be leading the dark lord after all -he could still lead better than many men. The constant 1,2,3,1,2,3 that he had had to keep up in his younger days was now forgotten, as he seamlessly kept the pace. “So Draco,” Alec murmured “Are you aware that this may be the last time in a while that you shall be dancing with me?” Draco’s eyes immediately flashed up to meet his from where they had staring past his shoulder. “Alec?” they swam with slight confusion.  
“Come on now Draco, surely you didn’t think my Lord would be letting me dance with single males?” one last meeting of the eyes, and no more words were exchanged throughout the many dances that followed that one.

———————————————————————————————————————————

This was (hopefully) his last yule without his mate. Ever. After receiving a grand gilded letter of invitation to spend the yule period at Malfoy Manor and sending off an equally pretentious letter of acceptance, Alec could finally leave Hogwarts during the christmas holidays. Barely feeling his tail as it curled in anticipation within his robes. **This**. This was what he needed. A chance to be himself, to strengthen his creature side and his magic. A chance to prepare his inner self for the next two tasks. And he was going to _relish_ it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh!  
> Also no offence meant AT ALL with the whole Christianity thing  
> No hate at all  
> Just the whole witch thing you know that was all  
> And Alexei hates muggles so he hates everything about them  
> Much love!  
> All comments and kudos appreciated!


	17. Chapter 17

I'm sorry.  
I know exactly where I wanted this story to go, I could talk and talk about the plot and the characters expressions, their emotions, what's going on behind them...  
But I can't write it down.  
So I'm sorry.  
It's been a great ride, I mean the response this story has gotten is mind blowing.  
I mean- Over 500 kudos? 15000 hits?  
If you want someone to be your beta or something, I can help out- I'm better at finding the problems in other peoples work than making good bits in mine  
If you're interested in adopting this story, drop a comment and we can talk about it, I'll tell you my ideas and what was supposed to happen.  
It's been a rollercoaster year and a bit  
Thank you for everything you've done, It's been amazing  
Dasvidania,  
Slash_bae


End file.
